Boy Next Door
by cassymae
Summary: Title's kind of stupid, but read on.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. NOT EVEN MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY. BILLY IS AN _EX-BOYFRIEND_, MOM AND TOM ARE _MY MOTHER_ AND HER _BOYFRIEND_. JESSICA AND DEVIN ARE MY _FRIENDS_ IN REAL LIFE…AND I'LL ADD MORE LATER!!**

I pulled up to my house and noticed people moving in next door. I sat their in my truck, finishing my cigarette. I saw a guy about my age and was instantly intrigued. He had on black baggy bondage pants with chains hanging down, and a white wife-beater. I noticed he had muscles, which was hot. He had blonde hair, which was spiked with red tips. I was in heaven! _A hot guy is moving in right next door to me! How lucky am I?_

Someone tapped on my window and scared me, so I screamed. I opened my door only to see it was the boy from next door.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, but I was wondering if I could have a cigarette. I'll pay you for one."

"It's cool, here ya go." I said as I handed him one.

"Here's the 50 cents. Thank you so much; I haven't had one in two days."

"Don't worry about it. I know how it feels not to have one for a while. It's a Marlboro 100 though, hope you don't mind."

"I smoke 100's too. So it's all good. Thank god, someone else smokes the same kind as I do. Where I lived before, everyone smoked methanol or shorts."

"That's how it is here, but I love it, cause' whenever I go to a party no one will steal mine." I laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed as well.

_He has such a great laugh and smile._

I got out of my truck and grabbed my book bag out of the bed.

"So, who else lives here with you?" I asked trying to make some form of small talk.

"My dad, but he's barley around because of his job. He trusts me though, and so it's all good."

"Oh, cool. I live with my mom and her boyfriend. So how old are you?"

"18, and you?"

"17."

"Cool, want to hang out for awhile?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, let me call my mom though, she'd freak if she called home and I wasn't there."

"Cool, and if she asks, my name's Billy. Just come over when you're done." He smiled and walked inside.

I went into my house and called my mom, I told her about Billy moving in, our conversation, and that he had invited me over. She told me that I could go, (if she said I couldn't, I would have anyway.) and that she appreciated me calling her.

I hung up and walked over to Billy's. I knocked on the door and was instantly greeted.

"Hey, I guess I should tell you my name, since I already know yours. I'm Cassandra, but my friends call me Cassy."

"Cool, come on in."

We went to his room, which was already unpacked.

I looked around and gasped.

He had a big screen TV, and a brand new x-box, Play Station, and a Game-Cube, set up on the floor. On the left side of the TV were rows of DVD's and games. I smiled when I saw RAW VS. SMACKDOWN. There was a computer tucked into the corner, and a mini-fridge by it. His king sized bed was in the middle of the room.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"What?"

"Dude, you have it all! I'd love to have this room!" I said excitedly.

"Most people would. Do you want to play a game?" He asked pointing towards them.

"Sure."

"Well, pick one out." He said smiling.

"Ok," I said as I picked RAW VS. SMACKDOWN.

"So, you're a wrestling fan?"

"Hell yeah! I've been watching wrestling since I was little."

"Same here, except my love for wrestling's probably a little complicated." He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Oh, ok."

We sat their and played video games until it was time for dinner.

"Hey, thanks for hanging out with me this afternoon." He said as he put the game stations away.

"No problem, you're great company." I smiled at him.

"Well," He said, "You better go eat dinner."

"Yeah, you want to come over and have dinner at my house?" I asked nervously.

"It's ok; I don't want to be rude."

"It's cool, my mom told me to invite you over when I talked to her earlier."

"Well, in that case, I'd love too!" He grinned.

"Cool, but I must warn you, my mom's boyfriend is a total smartass! He loves to crack jokes, so don't be afraid to shoot a comment right back."

"Alright, thanks for the warning."

Dinner went great that night. Mom and Tom got along with Billy extremely well.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. NOT EVEN MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY. BILLY IS AN EX-BOYFRIEND, MOM AND TOM ARE MY MOTHER AND HER BOYFRIEND. JESSICA AND DEVIN ARE MY FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE…AND I'LL ADD MORE LATER!!

I opened my front door the next morning, to find Billy standing right there.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Its 6:50 in the morning, and really cold!" I laughed.

"I was wondering if you'd like a ride to school. It's my first day and I would love for you to show me around."

"I would ride with you, but I have a seventh hour, and I won't get out till 3:55. And, I am not going to ride the bus home."

"I'll come back and pick you up."

"You sure?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

"Ok, let me grab my bag and then we'll go."

I went back inside and my mom was sitting at the computer, in her bathrobe and cup of coffee.

"What took you so long? Is everything alright with your truck?"

"Oh, my truck is fine. But Billy was outside. He offered to take me to school, and pick me up after 7th hour. So I'm going with him."

"Alright have fun."

I grabbed my book bag and went outside. He took my bag from me and sat it in the back of his black, 4 door F150 truck.

"Dude, I love your truck." I said.

"Thanks, it was a b-day present from dad."

"Lucky you!"

We pulled up to the school and all eyes were on his truck. It was a new vehicle, which meant a new person.

"Ok, a lot of girls are going to think you're hot and a lot of the guys won't like you because of the way you dress; Just a forewarning." I said as we got out.

"What's wrong with the way I dress? And why would the girls like me? They don't know me!"

"First off, you're dressed like a 'Goth' today." I said pointing towards the red and black pair of bondage pants he was wearing, and to his shirt which was long-sleeved and black. "Also, your hair," I said making notice of the blonde dyed hair with red tips. "The girls will like you because you look hot!"

"You think I look hot?" He raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest? Fuck Yeah!" I laughed. "What's not to like? The hair is just sexy, as well as your smile, and the clothes are just freaking sweet."

"Aww! Thank you! You don't look to bad yourself." He said noticing my tight denim jeans and a white t-shirt. I blushed.

"Thanks…."

"Well your welcome and it's the truth!" He said as he grabbed my bag out of the bed.

"Here," I said as I attempted to grab it.

"No, let me carry it for you." He said as he put the strap over his shoulder, and then slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Thank you, no-ones ever carried me bag before."

"Well, get used to it."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because I said so." He grinned.

"Are you flirting with me?" I smiled.

"Maybe." He smirked as we walked into the school.

"Maybe? What kind of answer is that?" I said.

"The kind—"

"Cassy!" My friends exclaimed running up to me.

"Who's this guy?"

"Yeah, he's hot."

"Guys and Gals, this is Billy." I introduced him to my friends. By the time I finished the bell rang, meaning we had 10 minutes to get to class.

"Billy, what do you have first hour?"

"Uhh…" He said taking out his schedule, "Bio 2 with McVey."

"Awesome, I have that first hour too."

I looked at the rest of his schedule and we had 1st, 2nd, and 6th hour together. We sat down across from Jessica and Devin. Jess looked at me and nodded, so we got up and went to get our binders out of the cabinet across the room.

"Ok, who is that hot guy you came in with?" She asked eyeing him.

"His name is Billy; he's my new next door neighbor and mine! So don't even think about it!" I laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, almost mine." I grinned.

We laughed and sat back down at the table.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." I grinned without looking at him.

"Bull, you're lying you didn't even look at me."

I looked up and grinned from ear to ear. Had had and eyebrow piercing in, along with snakebites.

"Those weren't there five minutes ago."

"I know, I just put them back in, I took them out while I was moving so they didn't get caught on something."

"Awesome, any other piercing's or tattoo's you wanna share?" I laughed, hoping there was.

"Yup." He stuck out his tongue, which was pierced, and rolled up his shirtsleeve. "That's my only other piercing, so far. But I have a dragon here," He pointed to his shoulder, "And more to come."

"My, full of surprised aren't we?" I flirted.

"You bet." He grinned and flirted back. "So do you like them?"

"Fuck ya! The piercing's and tattoo's are freaking sweet!"

"Glad you like them."

"Cassy…" jess started.

"Don't Jess! I know what you're about to say and don't!"

"Ok…" She winked.

The day went by fast, which was cool. Billy was there to pick me up like he said he would and I was grateful.

"So," He said as we pulled into his driveway.

"So?" I asked.

"So…do you want to do something tonight? Like going to a movie or going out to dinner?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, dinner sounds nice. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"You pick."

"I don't know." I laughed.

"Well, how about I surprise you? Give me about an hour. Get ready, do whatever you girls do and meet me at my house at 5:00. Is that cool?"

"Yup, can't wait. See you at five." I smiled and went inside my house.

I called Jess; I had to tell her what was going on.

"Jess!" I half screamed, "You'll never believe who is taking me out to dinner tonight!"

"Who? John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Bautista?!" She said making fun of the three guys I have a crush on in the WWE.

"Don't be retarded!" I laughed. "Billy is taking me out." I told her about our conversation and she was happy for me. I talked to her for 30 minutes until I decided I should get ready.

I put on a pair of tight, nice looking denim jeans, a black tank top with a black zip up hoody over it. I put in my favorite pair of dangling star earrings. I left my hair down and crimped it. I decided to put on my eyeliner dark, so it looked good against my brown eyes. I added some light eye shadow, and I was done.

I called my mom, to let her know what I was doing for the night. I got off the phone and looked at the clock. It was time to go to Billy's.

As I walked next door, I saw a couple of cars in the driveway.

_Wonder whose those belong too._ I thought

I knocked on his door and my jaw dropped when it was opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. NOT EVEN MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY. BILLY IS AN _EX-BOYFRIEND_, MOM AND TOM ARE _MY MOTHER_ AND HER _BOYFRIEND_. JESSICA AND DEVIN ARE MY _FRIENDS_ IN REAL LIFE…AND I'LL ADD MORE LATER!!**

"Uh….Uh…" Was all I could get out.

"Another star-struck fan?" Bautista laughed.

"Uh...hi…" I said looking at my feet.

"So you speak?" He laughed again, "Come on in, Billy's in his room."

I muttered a thank you as I stepped in the house. Dave led me to the living room and told me he'd get Billy.

I sat down on the couch, my mind racing a mile a minute.

_Dave is Billy's dad? How is that possible? It must be amazing. Gosh, I sounded retarded when he opened the door._

"Cassy?" I heard Billy say

"Huh?" I responded.

"I see you met my dad…" He said

"Is Dave really your dad?"

"Yeah…" He said hesitantly.

"Dude, that is so cool!" I said getting up, giving him a hug.

"Sorry I didn't answer the door, the guys and I were playing x-box in my room."

"The guys?" I rose and eyebrow.

"Yeah, John, Randy and Hunter are here."

"Wait!" I almost screamed. "John Cena, Randy Orton and Triple H are in this house?"

"Yeah…" He asked looking at me weird.

"They are four of my six favorite wrestlers!!"

He laughed, "Want to meet them?"

"Sure…" I blushed.

"Just make sure you say more than you did to my dad!" He grinned.

"Hey! I can't help it, your dads a D.I.L.F!" I laugh.

He said he didn't want to hear that, grabbed my hand, and then lead me to his room.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Cassy. She lives next door. Cassy; meet John Cena, Randy Orton and Hunter." He said sitting down on his bed.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Nice to meet you all." I said shyly.

"Hey," John said, "you're the Cassy Billy's been talking about. It's nice to meet you." He got up and shook my hand.

"He's been talking about me?" I rose and eyebrow. "Well, hopefully he's been saying good things." I said as I looked at Billy.

"Oh, he has. Don't worry." Randy said.

"So, where are you two kids going?" Hunter asked eyeing our clothes.

I looked over at Billy and noticed he had on a pair of nice black slacks with a black wife beater with a white over shirt over it.

"I don't know, I couldn't decide, so he said he'd surprise me." I said lying back on the bed.

"Billy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dave asked, standing at the doorway.

"You want to play?" Hunter asked, tossing me a controller.

"Hell yeah!"

They laughed.

BILLY'S P.O.V

"Yeah Dad?"

"Ok, there's a place called Go Jo's down on the plaza. It's really nice and I think you'll both enjoy it. Here's the money I owe you for moving everything plus more." He said and handed me $200.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it."

"You like her, don't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Let's see…. She's all you've talked about since yesterday. You've been stressing over where to take her tonight….need I say more?" He grinned.

"Ok, I get your point, and yeah, she's awesome. I love her attitude, smile and personality. She's just great to be around."

"Aww!" Dad said playfully punching my arm.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed as I walked out of the room.

I walked into my room to find Cassy sitting down on the floor, playing a game with the guys.

"Dude! I quit! She's beaten all of us. And we were our own characters!" John complained.

"Mad about getting beat by a girl." I teased.

"They're just mad because I've beaten them all with a Female character!" Cassy said sticking out her tongue.

"Well, your in luck guys, I'm taking her off your hands for awhile."

"So we're leaving now?"

"Yup."

"Alright, see you guys later." She said hugging each one of them goodbye.

"So, I guess you all got along?" I laughed as we hopped into my truck.

"Yeah, there all pretty cool."

"They are, awesome friends as well." I added.

"So," She asked turning down the radio, "I've got to ask; how does it feel to have a dad who is one of the hottest wrestlers on T.V?"

"It's ok, nothing exciting really. I mean besides traveling all over the world, living out of suitcases and getting to see all the divas up close." I laughed.

"Why aren't you traveling with them? I mean I would."

"It got old, I wanted a semi-normal life. Like being able to get a girlfriend, sleeping in a real bed, going to regular school. You don't realize how lucky you are to do all that, until you can't."

"Oh, ok, I understand now." She smiled

_She could have anything and everything she wanted with that smile._

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." She wined.

"I bet you'll like this one." I smiled.

And I was right. She loved it. We had a great dinner, we talked about everything, our hobbies, what we liked, what we didn't, school and of course wrestling.

We just clicked, by the time we arrived back at my house it felt like we'd been friends for years.

"Did you two have fun?" My dad asked as we walked in holding hands.

"Yeah, I love Go Jo's, it's absolutely amazing." Cass exclaimed.

"It was nice, thanks for telling me about it dad."

"So, you are two going out or something?" John asked walking into the living room.

"Uhh…" I said and looked at Cassy.

"Yeah, we are." She smiled.

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. NOT EVEN MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY. BILLY IS AN _EX-BOYFRIEND_, MOM AND TOM ARE _MY MOTHER_ AND HER _BOYFRIEND_. JESSICA DEVIN BIG JOSH, LITTLE JOSH AND MATT ARE MY _FRIENDS_ IN REAL LIFE…AND I'LL ADD MORE LATER!!**

I drove to school the next day with Cassy. We agreed that I'd drive to school and pick her up after her 7th hour. She protested but I finally got her to agree.

We walked into the school holding hands as her friends and my new ones rushed up to us.

"So, you are two going out?" Cassy's friend Big Josh asked.

"Yeah, we are." She said before I could. As soon as she said that, her friends yanked her away from me to talk.

That left me with Big Josh, Little Josh, and Matt.

"You know Cassy is like our little sister right?" Big said, "She's a great girl, so don't you dare hurt her."

I talked with the guys and told them they had nothing to worry about, however, they were still worried. After ten minutes of threatening my life, they left.

MEAN WHILE

CASSY'S P.O.V

"So, when did you two start going out?" My friend Kelli asked, "I mean, you two met two days ago!"

"I know, but he took me out to dinner last night at Go Jo's."

"Wow," Stephanie said, "that place is really expensive."

"I know! But it was awesome!" I exclaimed. "We got to know each other so well. We talked about everything. We just clicked!"

"Aww!" They both said.

"Oh, can it!" I blushed.

"So, how did you end up dating?"

"Well, when we got back to his house, one of his dads friends saw us holding hands and asked if we were. Billy just looked at me, and I answered yes. I looked back to see him grinning from ear to ear."

"Aww, that's so cute and so you!" Stephanie said, "Just like you to take control!" She laughed.

"Hell yea!" I agreed.

After my 7th hour I walked outside stopping to look for Billy's car. It wasn't there. I sat down on the steps and waited. I heard my name being called and looked up to see not Billy, but John.

"Uhh… hi." I blushed, "Where's Billy." I asked.

"Billy's busy so he asked if I could come pick you up, is that ok?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it has to be doesn't it?" I grinned.

"A smartass, awesome, we'll get along just fine. Get in." He laughed.

I hopped into his hummer rental and laid the seat all the way back.

"Thanks for picking me up, I could have always taken the bus though." I said closing my eyes.

"It's cool, I've just been sitting at Dave's house all day. It gives me something to do."

"Well, I'm glad that I could 'entertain' you with my presence."

He laughed, "Hey, we have to go to the store, is that ok? Dave told me to pick some stuff up for dinner an stuff."

"Sure, I don't mind. I do have a question though…" I asked.

"You want an autograph?" He teased.

"That's not what I was going to ask, but hey, I'll take one." I smiled. "I was going to ask why you are staying at Dave's."

"Oh," He laughed, " RAW's Kemper Arena this week."

"Are you serious?" I shouted. "I cannot believe I didn't know that! I wanted to get tickets!" I winded.

"I'm sure you already have one, don't worry." He laughed.

I just sat back and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. NOT EVEN MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY. BILLY IS AN _EX-BOYFRIEND_, MOM AND TOM ARE _MY MOTHER_ AND HER _BOYFRIEND_. JESSICA, DEVIN, BIG JOSH, LITTLE JOSH, AND MATT ARE MY _FRIENDS_ IN REAL LIFE…AND I'LL ADD MORE LATER!!**

As we pulled up to Dave's I could hear yelling.

"But what if she freaks out? What if she never wants to talk to me again?" I heard Billy yell.

"You have to tell her! You can't keep her a secret! Hopefully she'll understand, if she doesn't then her loss!" Dave yelled back.

Curiosity got the best of me, so I walked into the house, leaving John to bring the groceries in.

"What do I need to know?"

Dave and Billy froze. Their faces paled, looking like they had seen a ghost, when a shout of "Daddy!" was heard and in ran a little girl.

The little girl ran to Billy and clung to his leg. He bent down and whispered something into her ear, she ran off again.

"I'm guessing she's want you both were arguing about?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah…" Billy mumbled.

"Well, how old is she, and what's her name?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

They both just stood their shocked.

"What?" I asked noticing their staring.

"Why are you so calm?" Billy asked sitting next to me.

"Because it's nothing to get upset over. You have a kid, no big deal….unless," I raised an eyebrow, "You're still with her mother?"

"Fuck no!" He replied fast. "But shouldn't you be yelling at me from keeping her from you? I mean we did talk about everything the other night."

"No, I bet you had your reasons. I'll forgive you on one, maybe two conditions."

"What are those?"

"You tell me her name and how old she is; second, I get to meet her."

Billy looked surprised.

"See I told you!" Dave said.

"Shut up dad!" Billy said annoyed.

Dave got up and went into the other room with John, I'm guessing to give us time to talk.

"So you're not mad?" Billy asked, still surprised.

"I said I wasn't, just do those two thing and we'll be ok."

"Alright," He said relieved. "Her name is Lacy Bautista, she's three years old. Her mother is an ex-girlfriend, but I want nothing to do with her. I love my little girl like there is no tomorrow. I didn't want to hide her from you, but…." He said looking down.

I put my hand on his and squeezed it. "But what hun?"

"I really like you and I didn't want to scare you away." He spoke softly.

My heart skipped a beat.

_He really does like me!_

"Billy" I said hoping he'd look at me, he didn't. "Billy." I said again, he finally looked up. "It'll take more than a three year old to scare me off. I really like you too. We'll make this work, it's ok."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah." I smiled.

He let go of my hand and gave me a hug that seemed to last forever, however, it ended when Lacy yelled Daddy.

"Well, would you like to meet her?

"Heck yes." I grinned.

We walked into his room to find Dave, Randy, John and Lacy playing x-box.

'Looks like your having fun baby girl" Billy said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah!" She squealed as she set her controller down and hopped up onto his bed where we were.

"Lacy, I want you to meet Cassy."

"Cassy, meet my daughter Lacy."

"Hey sweetheart, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Are you my new mommy?" She asked.

I looked at Billy speechless; he looked just the same.

"Uhh…." Was I could say.

"I hope so, you really pretty." She said laying her head down in my lap.

"Thanks hun." I smiled.

"Good to see you two like each other." Billy said.

"Yeah, yeah, can we finish our game know?" Randy said.

I laughed and told Billy to play.

I hung out with everybody until 10:00, when my mom called and told me to come home. I said my goodbyes and promised Lacy I'd hang out with her tomorrow.

I went home and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. NOT EVEN MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY. BILLY IS AN _EX-BOYFRIEND_, MOM AND TOM ARE _MY MOTHER_ AND HER _BOYFRIEND_. JESSICA DEVIN BIG JOSH, LITTLE JOSH AND MATT ARE MY _FRIENDS_ IN REAL LIFE…AND I'LL ADD MORE LATER!!**

Monday

I had been hanging out with Lacy & Billy for a few days now, also John, Randy and Dave; but mostly Billy and Lacy. They were awesome, kind of like my own little family. Billy surprised me with tickets to RAW at Kemper Arena; it was only my second time seeing them live so I was excited.

I was at my house getting ready when Lacy ran into my room.

"Cassy, daddy sent my to get you."

"No, you ran in." Billy said joining us in my room. "You're mom let us in." He said before I could ask.

"Just let me change and then we'll go."

Billy sat down, probably thinking I'd take forever.

I changed into a comfortable, yet nice looking pair of light blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. I quickly put on some eyeliner then walked back into my room.

"Let's go."

"You're already ready?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I don't take forever. 20 minutes max." I laughed.

"Wow, that's cool, I've never known a female to get ready in less then 45 minutes."

"Well, now you know one." I flirted.

"Can we go see grandpa now?" Lacy wined.

I laughed, "Grandpa? He actually lets her call him that?"

"No, she only says it when she's anxious, mad or wants something."

"What does she usually call him?"

"Davey, Dave, Big Animal or G.D for grandpa Dave." He laughed, and so did I.

Lacy sighed, so I picked her up, put her on my hip and walked out of the room.

"So, you three have fun tonight, and be careful, ok?" My mom said. "And don't run off with the WWE somewhere, I know how much you love them." My mom smirked.

"Yes mom." I grinned.

We left after my mom gave Lacy some cookies.

"Your mom spoils her, ya know?" Billy said as we got in the truck.

"Yeah, but she's so adorable! Who wouldn't?"

We arrived at Kemper and parked in the back, near the trailers and the wrestlers rental vehicles.

"Why are we parked here?"

"Because, I have another surprise for you." He grinned.

"What?!?!" I said excitedly and anxiously.

"I have three backstage passes." He grinned again.

I screamed, "Oh my gosh!Thank you so much!Can I meet Jeff Hardy?! Please?!"

"Hold up, I couldn't understand you, say it slower. All I heard was Jeff Hardy."

"Ok…" I said trying to catch my breath. "I asked if I could meet Jeff Hardy. He's one of my favorite wrestlers. I started watching because of him."

"Aww! With that story, I bet he'd be glad to meet you."

"You know Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah, my dad is a wrestler." He said teasingly.

"Ok, stupid question, I know."

We laughed.

We parked and walked into the Arena. I was in awe, or heaven, choose your pick.

We made our way to catering and grabbed something to eat. We sat down and were approached immediately.

"Hey Billy! I haven't seen you in forever!" Ashley said jumping on him.

He laughed, "Hey Ash, it's good to see you too! Ash, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Cassy, and you know Lacy."

"Hey Cassy, nice to meet you, my name is Ashley, but feel free to call me Ash if you want too." She said and stuck out her hand.

I adjusted Lacy on my hip and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

She sat down and talked for a while, then left. Apparently word got around that Billy was back. Lita, Trish, and Stacy visited, then Edge, Kane, Mat Hardy, Carlito and Chris Masters. Last to come by was JR, and Mr. McMahon. They both said I was a lovely young lady and was very respectable. They left after they each gave Lacy a big hug.

Dave came up, whispered something to Billy that made him grin.

"Lacy, baby girl, go we G.D. for awhile, ok?"

"Why?" She wined clinging to me, " I want to stay with Cassy."

"I'll come and get you in a little bit, ok?"

She nodded and I set her down. Dave lifted her up onto his shoulders and walked off.

"Ok… what was that all about?" I asked Billy nervously.

"You'll see." He said and grabbed my hand.

He put a blindfold around my eyes and led me…somewhere.

I heard a door open, a male voice and was seated on what I'm guessing was a couch.

"Where am I?" I asked nervously.

"Look." Billy said and pulled my blindfold off.

Standing in front of me was Jeff Hardy. I screamed. Billy put his hand over my mouth, so I stopped.

"So, Cassy, it's nice to meet you too! I've head a lot about you."

I looked at Billy, worried.

"Don't worry, it was all good." Jeff assured.

"Oh, ok.." I said and sat there quietly, for fear I'd start screaming again.

"She's never really this quiet, honest Jeff."

"Well, sorry if I'm a little star-struck!" I snapped.

"She talks!" Jeff teased.

"Sorry, it's just that you're the one that got me into wrestling. I've always wanted to be a Diva, just not a regular one, one who participates in TLC matches, and such." I blushed.

"That's cool. It'd be great to have another extreme Diva again." He laughed.

"Yeah, too bad I'd never make it." I mumbled.

"Why not?" He and Billy asked at the same time.

"Look at me." I pointed up and down. I have always been very self-conscience, especially about my weight.

"Well, I'm looking at you, and all I see if beautiful." Billy said, "Babe, you've got a great body and mind, also a killer smile. You've got medium length brown hair with red and blonde streaks, and amazing hazel eyes. What's not to like?" He said holding my hand.

I turned beat red; _nobody's ever said anything like that to me before_.

"Girl," Jeff said, "You look good even in jeans and a t-shirt!"

I laughed, "Thanks guys, but I think Mr. McMahon and the fans would have some problem with my body."

They sighed, knowing they'd never win.

"But, I do thank you so much Jeff for taking the time to meet me. It was a pleasure." I said getting up.

"They pleasures all mine, and I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye!" I waved then walked out. Billy was right behind me.

"Thank you so much!" I said jumping on him. Thankfully he caught me.

"No problem, just making my girlfriend happy."

I smiled, _that was so sweet_.

"Thank you again, you are so good to me." I said, but before he could respond I kissed him.

I took him by surprise, and we stumbled backwards into a pile of crates that were stacked up. He sat down on one and we continued to make out.

"Wow, am I interrupting something?" I heard John ask.

I just blushed and sat down on Billy's lap.

"Yeah, but o-well, better you than Lacy catching us." Billy said, blushing as well.

"Well, Cassy, Vince wants to speak with you."

"What?" I asked my eyes huge.

"Vince wants to talk to you, and Billy, your dads looking for ya."

"Thanks John."

"Billy, go talk to your dad. I'll meet you back at catering when I'm done, ok?"

He nodded.

I turned to John, "lead the way."

"Well, here it is. Good luck Mae." John said walking off.

I didn't even think about yelling at John for using my middle name, I was too nervous about what Vince wanted.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." I stepped in and stood by the chair, next to his desk.

"Welcome Ms. Valdez, please take a seat." He said gesturing to the chair I was by.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon," I said nervously taking a seat. "Please call me Cassy."

"And please call me Vince." He shook my hand and took a seat.

"I bet your wondering why I asked to see you."

I shook me head yes.

"I've heard a rumor that you've always wanted to be a Diva?"

My face turned bright red.

"Is that right?'

"Yes," I said softly, "But I've never wanted to be a regular Diva. I've always been a hardcore girl. Growing up with five brother's will do that to you." I smiled.

"I bet it was tough. I have to ask this question, can you actually wrestle?"

"I can do some things, but not much. However, I am a fast learner."

"What would you say if I offered to help train you?" He asked leaning on the desk.

"What? You would really want to train me?" I asked stunned.

"Well, not me exactly, but I have had some volunteers." He smiled.

"Wow, I'd say, you bet!" I smiled happily.

"Great, then you'll start training as soon as your mom signs this contract." He said pulling it out. "Since you're not 18, your legal guardian, your mother, has to sign this. It states that Jeff Hardy, Lita, Edge, Bautista, The Undertaker, Trish Stratus, and Rey Mysterio will train you. The reason you have so many trainers is we want you to learn all different types of wrestling, and also, some of them won't be available all the time, so you have many to go to."

"Oh my god!" I said softly putting my hand over my mouth, trying not to scream.

"I already said that you will be trained in all types of wrestling, but you will also be trained to wrestle in a TLC match, a steel cage match, and a hardcore match. You will not be intentionally hurt, but in case you are, all medical expenses will be paid for. You will have to travel with us, however, we will provide online teachers, and tutors will be available to you for your schooling; which you will complete." He said sternly.

"Wow, this is so much, it's like a dream come true…wonder what Billy will say…wait, he said he got tired of traveling, that's why he moved into the house right next door…. I thought, or well, at least I did.

"Billy already knows. How do you think I've already had a contract made and know everything about you?" He smiled. "I'm sure Billy will be traveling with you too, don't worry."

"Ok, but when do I need to get this contract back to you?"

'Give it to Dave when your mom signs it, then he'll give it to me. Take your time, this is a big decision."

"Yeah, it is, however, I already know my mom will sign."

"Ok, well then, you seem determined, that's always good to see in young people today. This may be a little early, but welcome to the WWE Cassy."

We shook hands and I left with the contract under my arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE; NOT EVEN MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY. BILLY IS AN EX-BOYFRIEND, MOM AND TOM ARE MY MOTHER AND HER BOYFRIEND. AND I'LL ADD MORE LATER!!**

I walked into catering and everybody got silent. I spotted all my future trainers sitting together including Billy, but not Lacy.

I walked over to their table and sat down. They were all silent.

"Thank you guys and girls, I really appreciate it, you don't have to." I said looking at them.

"Maybe we don't have to, but we want to." Jeff said

"Yeah, we need another extreme Diva, and well, from the stories we've heard you're it." Dave said.

"Wait, stories? From whom?"

"Oh, your mom…" Billy said, "Like the time you jumped out of the tree, attempting to do a wrestling move. Which resulted in a broken arm."

"Or," Edge cut in, "The time your brothers needed a goalie so they could play hockey, but wouldn't give you any pads to protect yourself. So you stayed right where you were, not being fazed that they were shooting hockey pucks at you, the fastest they could. You ended up with bruised ribs, and a lot of bruises and didn't even cry, and you were nine!"

"Or the time," Rey said, "you decided to jump off the trampoline, into the pool, trying to imitate a wrestling move. You ended up breaking your arm, dislocating your shoulder, and twisting your ankle."

"Ok! Ok! I get it, but why, how and who got my history from my mom?"

"Well, remember the night we went to Go Jo's?" Billy asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you mentioned always wanting to become a Diva, so I told Jeff, he told Vince, who called your mom, and asked about any extreme stuff you've done. And she gave us a list full." Billy grinned.

"Well, thank you hunny, and thank you Jeff! I really appreciate it! I knew you've always been my favorite for a reason!" I laughed and the whole table did as well.

"Thank goodness there's finally a Diva that doesn't care about breaking a nail, well another one." Lita smiled

"Hey, I don't care if I break a nail!" Trish said playfully hitting Lita on the arm.

"What did my mom say when you called Jeff? And what did you tell her exactly?"

"Well, I said that Vince was interested in you, and would like to know all the stuff you've done. She told me everything and was excited for you. She called me earlier and told me to tell you that she love's you, and that she'd see you tonight."

"Tonight? I told her I would be out late, and that I'd see her tomorrow." I said raising and eyebrow.

Billy stomped on his foot and gave him a look.

"Well, I guess she meant that she'd be up when you got home." He said cautiously.

"Figures, that's my mom for ya." I turned towards Billy. "Can I talk to you for a moment though? Please?"

"Go to my locker room, it's open, just don't do anything that could result in more children, ok?" He laughed.

"We promise Mr. Bautista." I grinned; he hated me calling him that. He said it made him sound old.

He rolled his eyes as we walked off.

AT THE TABLE 

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" Lita asked Dave.

"Yeah," Jeff said, "He called me and asked if I would mind meeting his girlfriend."

"He does, trust me." Dave said, "That's what scares me."

"Why does that scare you?" Lita asked curiously.

"Because, I've never seen him this head over heals. With Lacy's mom, he was absolutely in love with, but not as much as he is with Cassy, and he gave her anything and everything she wanted."

"Oh…" Lita said understandingly.

We got to Dave's locker room and I pulled him in. We sat on the couch for a few, I was thinking about what to say.

"Cassy" Billy said, looking straight at me. "What's wrong?"

"You know that Vince offered me a job… but that means I'll have to travel with everyone so I can get trained. And that means I won't be going to regular school anymore, or live at home…."

"I know that, I figured that much."

"But, you said you wanted to get away from all that…and…" I stopped.

He squeezed my hand. "And what baby?"

"It's just that you know I really like you and I don't want to go without you." I started to cry a little.

"Aww, baby! You think I'm not going to travel with you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I am. I'm willing to do anything for you baby, you have to know that."

I looked up, "Really?"

"Yes, I've never felt this way about anyone before. And trust me, I'm not going to let you go anywhere." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked again surprised.

"Cassandra," He said seriously, putting his hand on my cheek, "If you want this job, you better take it. I know you really want this, so you better go for it. I'll be here right by your side, the entire time. I promise." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Thank you for everything, including your support. It really means a lot to me."

"It's my job, I am your boyfriend after all." He grinned.

We walked back to catering, to find it completely empty.

"Ok…that's a little weird." I said, turning towards Billy who was grinning.

"What's that grin for?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"This is." A voice said as I was swept off my feet.

"What in the hell?"

"Oh, calm down Mae, it'll be alright."

I turned my head to look at John. "John Felix Anthony Cena, don't call me that!"

"Why? I love your middle name!" Billy said walking right beside John.

"Fine, Felix Anthony, you are the only person allowed to call me that! Got it?"

"Sure Mae!" He grinned.

"Oh John," I said sweetly as I could, for still being slung over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Are you aware that you have a nice ass?" I asked grinning.

He stopped right in his tracks. "Well, thank you Mae." He grinned also.

I looked at Billy who was laughing.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost. I'm going to set you down, real quick ok? We need to blindfold you." John said setting me back on the ground.

"Oh no! What do you all have planned?" I wined.

"You'll see baby, you'll love it, trust me." Billy said as he kissed me.

They blindfolded me and I was slung over John's shoulder again. This time the trip didn't take long at all.

I was set down, and could feel the ground move. It was kind of springy. I figured I was in some type of ring. I was sat in a chair.

"Ok, baby, don't get mad…" Billy said as she took off my blindfold.

"Mom?!" I asked shocked, looking at her sitting across me.

"Hi hunny! Vince called me and informed me about your contract, so here I am to sign it." She smiled.

"Thank you!" I screamed and jumped over the table to give her a hug. She returned it, and said seriously, "Cassandra, I know this is your dream job, but I do have my concerns. Promise me that you'll try to be careful, and you will call as much as possible." I could see a tear in her eye.

"Mama, I promise I'll try my hardest not to get too hurt, and of course I'll call you whenever I can!"

"Ok, that's all I needed to hear." She said tearfully.

"Sorry to interrupt Ms. Cassidy, and Ms. Valdez, but here is the contract." Vince said as he put it down on the table.

My mom looked over it and looked up at me. She smiled, and I held my breath. She looked back down and signed it.

"Well," Vince said, "Cassy, welcome to the WWE." He said and shook my hand.

"Thank you Vince!" I said and have him a hug. I went back over to my mom and gave her a big hug, telling her that I loved her. She hugged me back and told me to go hang out with my new friends. I thanked her again and turned around to see half, if not the whole roster standing outside the ring.

I stood there shocked.

Billy, Jeff and John came up to me and yelled surprise. I looked at all of them and tearfully said thank you.

I looked for Bautista and found him easily, I ran up to him.

"Hey girl, what can I do for you?" Dave asked.

I have him a hug and said thank you.

"For what?"

"For letting Billy move in someplace, cause' if you hadn't I would have never met him, or have the opportunity to live my dream. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and attempted to give him a really big hug.

"No problem kid, go talk to Billy, he has another surprise for you." He grinned.

"What?" I said, not able to hide the shock on my face. "Today is just full of surprises!" I laughed.

I found Billy talking to Mark, the Undertaker. He picked up Lacy and put her on his shoulders.

"Uncle Mark!" She screamed.

He put her on his hip, and I grabbed her off and placed her on mine.

"Cassy!" She said giving me a hug.

"Hey baby girl, how are you doing?"

"Good." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap?" I suggested.

"But, I'm not tired." She said as she yawned.

"Yes, you are. I'm going to lay you down in…" I whispered this part, "In Grandpa Dave's room, ok?"

She nodded her head okay.

I told Billy where I was going and he said he'd be there in few.

I laid her down on the couch and put his jacket over her. I got up and went over to the bench and took a seat.

"Cassy?"

I got up and bent down by the couch, "yes hunny?"

"Lay with me till I sleep?"

"Sure baby girl." I said taking a seat on the couch, putting my feet up on the table. Lacy lay in my lap, and I put the jacket back over her.

"Can I call you mommy?" She asked again.

"You can call my whatever you want baby girl. Get some rest." She told me she loved me and lay back down in my lap. I whispered, 'I love you too.' And fell asleep with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE; IF YOU NEED MORE INFORMATION, GO BACK AND READ THIS PART ON CHAPTERS 1-7!**

Billy's P.O.V

I walked up to dad's locker room and overheard Lacy ask, "Lay with me till sleep?"

"Sure baby girl" I heard Cassy say.

I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I wanted too.

"Can I call you mommy?" I heard Lacy ask.

I held my breath.

"You can call me whatever you want baby girl…"

I breathed out with relief.

Lacy must really like her, to ask her that again, or maybe she doesn't want to go back with her mother.

I found an empty hallway and called Rebecca, Lacy's mom.

"What can I do for you?" She asked snobbishly.

"I want to talk about Lacy." I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got off the phone pissed off.

I headed to the makeshift gym that was at the arena and straight to the punching bag. I pulled out my I-pod and proceeded to beat the hell out of it.

I stopped when my earphones were ripped away.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Boy, be glad I'm not Vince." Dad said sternly. "You would have gotten in trouble."

"What dad?" I said still mad.

"What's wrong? Did you and Cassy break up or something? The only other time I've seen you this pissed off is when you found Rebecca cheating on you."

"Cassy and I are fine." I said taking another jab at the bag.

Dad came up and stood on the other side of the bag. "Then what the hell is going on?"

I sat down on the ground and told him the conversation I overheard with Lacy and Cassy.

"Ok…what's the big deal?"

"I called Rebecca and asked her if I could keep Lacy for a week longer and she went off saying I was lucky I even get to see her. Then she went on to say if she has her way, I'd never see Lacy again." I looked at my dad. "I can't loose the number one girl in my life…I just can't."

"You won't, trust me. She does have to go back to her mom though."

I looked at him.

"Not for long though, maybe three weeks maximum."

"How are you so sure I'll get her back?"

"Because with money, anything's possible."

I turned around and saw Vince.

"What?"

"When you have money, anything is possible. And I happen to have a lot."

"So, you're going to help me out?" I asked shocked.

"I heard you and your dad talking, and I couldn't help but listen. I can tell you defiantly love Lacy, hell we all do. I could hear the sadness in your voice when you thought you would loose her. Being a dad myself, I'd kill someone if they took my little girl away from me."

I looked up at my dad, and Vince walked over to us.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon, I really, really, really, appreciate this." I shook his hand.

"Kid, I've been telling you since you were little to call me Vince, so use that!" He laughed.

"Alright."

"I'll go call my lawyers and inform them about the situation." With that, he walked off.

_He has his moments, when he can be mean, but when it comes to family, Vince doesn't mess around, and I'm grateful_.

"Dad, thanks for being here. Thank you for willing to do anything to get your granddaughter back." I smiled.

"Hey, it's Dave, Davey, and possibly G.D, not Grandpa Dave!" He grinned.

"Ok, G.D."

He walked off and I took a shower.

I walked back to dad's room, and found Cassy fast asleep, but no Lacy. I figured my dad or one of the guys took her, they do that all the time.

I woke up Cassy, "Hey baby, did you enjoy your nap?"

"What?" She sat up rubbing her eyes, "How long have I been asleep?

"Like an hour, hour and a half max."

She sat up and freaked.

"Where is Lacy?" She screamed.

"I don't know, she wasn't here when I got here."

"Then where is she?" She said freaking out.

"Calm down, she's probably with the guys."

"Calm down? I fall asleep with her on my lap and I wake up and she's gone?" She jumped up and looked at the table and the lockers, like she was looking for something important.

"What are you doing baby?

"Looking to see if there's a note or something."

I guess there wasn't because she stormed out of the room.

I stood there for a moment a little taken back at her actions. Then I realized she must really care about Lacy to freak out like that. Whatever part of my heart Cassy didn't already have was all hers now.

I ran out of the room when I heard yelling. I saw Cassy yelling at Jeff, Edge, Carlito and John. Trish walked past me with Lacy in her arms. Ashley stopped me and told me that Trish and her would watch her, and that they'd be in the locker room. I nodded then went over to Cassy.

I cut her off and asked what was wrong.

"Well, these four idiots decided they wanted company, so when they heard Lacy awake in Dave's room, they took her down to the cafeteria, then played in the ring for awhile." She took a deep breath and then shouted, " ALL WITHOUT LEAVING A NOTE! WHEN YOU TAKE A CHILD YOU TELL SOMEONE OR WRITE A NOTE!!!"

I looked at her and could tell she was pissed.

"Cassy, baby, go to the Diva's locker room, Trish and Ashley have Lacy there. Go calm down."

She looked at me, sighed, and slowly started to walk off.

"Dude, what's her problem? It's not even her kid!" Carlito stated.

"But it feels like she is." I explained, "The minute Lacy met Cassy, she instantly liked her. The first day they met, she asked if she could call Cassy mom. Lacy clings to her like she's her real mom. Earlier, I heard Lacy ask if she could call Cassy mom, and she told her to call her anything she wanted. When Cassy woke up, she flipped, the look on her face said, 'I lost my child.'"

"oh…" the guys said.

"She's not used to it like I am. I knew one of you had her."

"Then why didn't say anything?" Edge asked.

"Because I was too busy paying attention to how much she loved my daughter, and giving her what part of my heart she didn't already have."

"Damn dude! She got you tripping real bad." John said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it." I smiled.

I talked to the guys for a while, then decided I'd go find Cassy, she should have had enough time to calm down by now.

I found her, Lacy, Ashley and Trish in the Diva's locker room.

As soon as Trish saw she walk in she told us we needed a minute to talk. So she Ashley, and Lacy all left.

I sat down next to Cassy.

"listen," She said, "I'm sorry about over-reacting earlier, but I really love Lacy, it's like having my own child."

"Baby," I said, "It's ok, I understand."

"I have to apologize to the guys. I bet they hate me."

"No, they don't. I explained stuff to them and they understand why you acted the way you did."

"What did you tell them?' She asked.

I told her that I overheard her and Lacy's conversation earlier, and then I explained the conversation I had with the guys.

"Aww, so I guess you really do like me?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah, I do…"

"I like you a lot too." She said, "I've never been able to open up to a guy before, and I trust you a lot, something else that takes awhile with me." She blushed.

"Well, while we're being honest here, I guess I should tell you I called Rebecca, Lacy's mom and asked if she could stay with me for an extra week- - - "

Cassy cut in, "What did she say?"

I told her about our conversation and what Vince said at the gym.

"Lacy deserves to be with you! I've seen the way you two are around each other! She doesn't want to leave!!" Cassy said.

We talked about if for a while then went to the cafeteria.

Trish and Ashley ran up to us.

"Finally! The show starts in 10 minutes!"

"Sorry, we just talked about a lot of stuff." Cassy said picking Lacy up.

"Alright, cool, Cassy, maybe next week we can spend a day at the spa or something, so we could get to know each other better?" Ashley asked.

"Sure."

They both gave us hugs and left to get ready.

"Ok, I have one more surprise for you." I beamed

"I think I've had enough surprises for tonight." She laughed.

"Fine" I sighed, "I'm sure I could find three fans who would love ringside tickets."

"Ok, ok! I'd love that surprise!" She squealed.

"I thought you would." I took Lacy from Cassy and we headed to our seats.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. BILLY IS MINE, WELL AND EX-BOYFRIEND, SO NOT REALLY MINE, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH!! LOL

We waited till mostly everyone was cleared out before we headed backstage.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" John asked picking up Lacy.

"Yes, Felix, I did. I also love the hat!" I laughed, adjusting the Chain Gang hat he put on my head, instead of throwing it out to the crowd.

"Glad to hear it. Hey," He said stopping us, "I was wondering if Jeff, Chris, Rand and Myself could take this lovely lady out for ice-cream." He said motioning towards Lacy.

"Why are you asking me? Why not Billy? He is right here." I said surprised.

"Well, you are like her mom, and we were raised to listen to our mothers before our fathers!" He laughed.

I looked at Billy and he shook his head laughing.

"Well, aren't you going to answer him?" He asked me.

I smiled; _He trusts me with his own flesh and blood, I really do mean something._

"She needs to eat dinner before she can have ice-cream. And don't bring her home too late, cause' if she's cranky tomorrow, I'm leaving her with you guys!" I laughed.

"Yes mom!" He grinned and took off.

"Well handled." Billy said.

"Thanks, but it's kinda weird that they asked me and not you. You are after all her father."

"But, if I have it my way, all three of us will be traveling with together." He smiled, "Plus, she really likes you, and I can tell you care about her as much as I do. So it's only right for you to act like her mother."

"But what about Rebecca? You know she's going to put up a fight."

He sighed, "I know, but thankfully, I have Vince on my side."

"True." I smiled. "Well, what do you want to do at 10:30 at night?" I asked.

"What is there to do?"

"We can go to the movies, then out to eat." I suggested.

"What? Do you think I'm made of money or something?" He smirked.

"No, I'm paying tonight." I smiled.

"Bullshit." I heard, "A lady never pays." Mark said stopping in front of us.

"Why?"

"Because," Billy said, "It's the courteous thing to do."

"But you said you weren't made of money."

"I'm not, but my dad it." He grinned.

"Ha ha, you're not going to spend a lot of your dads money on me. It wouldn't be fair."

"Oh, come on! I work for it! I book all his flights, hotels and shit, plus I keep the house clean. So I earn it! Ha, ha!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Ok, you have a point."

"Sorry to barge back into the conversation," Mark said, "But I heard something about dinner and a movie?" He smiled.

"Yes, Mark," I said laughing, "You and some of the other guys can come with."

"Why thank you Lil' Lady." He walked away pulling out his cell phone to call people.

"Billy, I should have asked if it was ok, for him and some others to come along, before telling him it was ok. Sorry."

"Baby, it's cool. Hopefully one of them will pay!" He winked and I laughed.

The only restaurant that was open, or not close to closing was IHOP.

Billy and I got the guys and girls to sit with us in smoking, they only agreed after I gave them my best puppy dog look.

We pulled three tables together and sat like this: on one side; Edge, Billy, Me, Dave and Rey Mysterio. On the other side: Trish, Ashley, Lita, Hunter and Mark

The waitress came and took our drink orders; we all got into different kinds of conversations.

I got a call around 11:30 from John saying they couldn't get into Dave's house, so I told them to leave Lacy at my house, with my mom.

30 minutes later I told Billy I was heading home, Mark offered to give me a ride, since he was getting tired himself. I told Billy Lacy was staying the night with me and that we'd be over in the morning. I have everybody a hug, and Billy a kiss then we left.

We pulled up to my house and I told Mark since he gave me a ride home, my mom would want to meet him. He agreed and we went inside. Mark and Tom started talking about bikes and tattoos, and I thanked mom for letting Lacy stay the night. I told everyone goodnight and got ready for bed, and passed out next to Lacy.

My nose woke me up in the morning. It smelt like French toast. I opened my eyes to see daylight, door closed and no Lacy. I didn't worry; my mom wouldn't let her go far.

I got up and went into the kitchen. Sure enough, I found Lacy helping my mom make French toast.

"Looks like you two are having fun." I said and watched them both jump.

"You're up!" Lacy said running to me.

"Finally!" My mom laughed, "It's noon!"

I sat down, "when did you two get up?"

"I was up around 8, Lacy woke up around 10. We were hungry and she wanted to help me."

"Mama, thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"No problem, I'm enjoying it." She smiled.

I smiled and helped them.

We ate, then mad two extra plates for Dave and Billy, they were stacked high.

I changed into pair of comfortable baggy dickeys, and a black t-shirt, grabbed the plates and went next door.

I knocked, but no one answered. I rang the doorbell, and the door opened to find a very tired looking Dave.

"Morning G.D." Lacy said running up and gave his legs a hug (that's all she could reach).

"I brought food," I said moving the plate in front of his face, "That my mom and Lacy made this morning."

He grunted and took the plate, heading towards the kitchen.

I went to Billy's room, and found him sleeping.

I set the plate on the table and jumped on the bed.

"What the hell?" Billy grumbled.

"Morning sleepy head! Or should I say afternoon?" I laughed.

He just grunted.

"Mom and Lacy made French toast. I brought you some."

He sat up, "Syrup too?"

"Well duh! Get out of bed!"

He got up, ate his breakfast and went to take a shower.

I brought his plate in the kitchen to find Dave and Lacy doing to dishes.

"Where I live, the cook doesn't have to do the dishes." I said picking Lacy up off the stool she was standing on.

"She was just helping me."

"I'm going to put cartoons on for her." I did, and then went back to the kitchen to talk to Dave.

"Hey, ummmm… I have a question." I said sitting down at the table.

He shut off the water and turned around. "Ask." He said taking a seat.

"Ok, I know this may sound stupid, but when you signed with the WWE did you feel like you might regret it?"

"Hunny, I don't regret signing that contract, and I defiantly don't regret going out their every Monday night and performing. But," He said, "Why do you have a feeling of regret?"

"I don't know, it just feels like I mad a big mistake, like I could seriously get hurt, or paralyzed or something." I said worried.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "Girl, you're a women, and no offence, but females tend to over-worry. You're young and you have your whole life ahead of you. Give this a try, and finish school. If you don't like it after a couple of months tell Vince, and I'm sure you can go back to a 'regular' life."

"It'd be that easy?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, but promise me you'll try your hardest. This is something you've always wanted, and I'm not going to let you back down because you're scared. You'll have Me, Billy, John, Mark, Randy, Jeff, Ashley, Trish and a lot more people behind you; if you ever need or want to talk. We'll listen. We were all new once too."

I smiled, "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I will try my best, nerves are just getting the best of me."

"It's ok, I understand, hunny."

I blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing…" I blushed even more.

"Come on, tell me or I'll tickle you!" He laughed.

"Ok, I'll tell you! Just don't tickle me." I hesitated, "It's just I can't believe I'm dating the son of one of the hottest wrestlers. I've always had some sort of 'crush' on you…" I said, looking down. I could feel my face turn bright red.

He laughed and took my hand, "No offence hunny, but you're a little young for me."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad you two get along." Billy said kissing my forehead and sat down.

"Why wouldn't we?" Dave asked getting back up to do the dishes.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you two do." He smiled.

"Yeah, G.D's pretty cool, awesome to talk to also."

"Why thanks hunny." Dave said.

"My mom gave me some money, so I'm going to go shopping, I was wondering if I could take Lacy with me. I want to get her a few things." I asked Billy.

"Actually," Dave cut in, "Vince told me to give you this," he said, and reached in his pocket pulling out a card, "It's a company credit card."

"Why do I need that?"

"Cause', he said you needed workout clothes, some nice dressy clothes, and regular comfortable clothes. Don't worry about how much you spend. Vince said, and I quote, 'I better see a bill that is two thousand dollars or more.'"

"What?!" I said shocked.

"Here," He said shoving the card in my hand. "Do what Vince said, think of it as a shopping spree, only you need to get nice clothes and workout clothes too." He smiled.

"I don't think I can. It'll feel weird." I said shyly.

"Well, get used to being pampered." Billy said.

"Why?"

"Cause,'" Dave cut in again, "You will be traveling mostly with men. Most, don't like female's paying for anything. Also, you are the youngest person in the WWE, so you're going to get pampered and spoiled." He smirked.

"But, I don't like people doing stuff for me." I said.

"We know your independent." Billy laughed, "But get used to letting us do some stuff for you."

"Alright, I guess I should, I don't have a choice." I sighed.

"Oh Billy," Dave said, drying off the last dish, "You need to go with her."

"Why?"

"You and Lacy need some new clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and help Cassy pick out some nice dress clothes, cause' she's going everywhere with us; like she would if she were a Diva."

I grinned when I heard Diva.

"I'll go change Lacy into some other clothes then we'll go." Billy said.

"Alright, I'm going home and changing."

"Ok, meet me at the truck."


	10. Chapter 10

**YA KNOW HOW IT GOES!**

I ran happily back home.

"What are you so giddy about?" Mom asked.

"I GET A SHOPPING SPREE!!!!" I screamed jumping up and down.

"What? How?"

I told her what Vince said and showed her the credit card.

"Be careful though, try not to spend to much. And don't buy anything you don't need." She warned.

I rolled my eyes, "I know mom."

I changed into a pair of shorts and kept my black shirt on. I put my hair in a bun, added some eyeliner and earrings and was ready to go.

I jumped into Billy's truck as my phone rang.

"Hey Jess!" I said excitedly.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I'm going shopping…"

"Ok, you don't really like to shop!"

"I know, but it's different when you have over a thousand dollars to spend!" I screamed.

"How in the fuck did you get that much money?!"

"I'll tell you later, it has to do with my new job."

"You got a new job? Where?"

"I'll tell you that later. After I go shopping I'll stop by."

"But I want to go shopping with you!" She wined.

"I know, I want you to come with too."

"Why can't she?" Billy cut in, putting Lacy in her car seat.

"umm… I didn't think you'd want her too…" I said honestly.

"She's your friend, of course she can come."

"What?" Jess screamed, "I can come?"

"Yeah, it seems like it." I smiled.

Billy took my phone out of my hand, told her we'd be there in 10 minutes and hung up.

"You're really sweet." I said as I stole a cigarette.

"And you're a lil' thief!" He grinned.

"But you love it."

"Yes, I do."

We picked up Jess and headed to the mall. She bugged me about my new job, and I told her I'd tell her when we got to the mall. She asked about Lacy, and I explained before Billy even got a chance.

We went to Spencer's first. I picked up a few shirts, a new purse, and a few necklaces and earrings. Next we went to Kohl's, JC Penny's, Pac Sun, and finally Hot Topic.

"Finally a store I absolutely love!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jess said agreeing.

"Ok, you already have a shit-load of bags, how much are you going to buy in here?" Billy complained.

"You can always take those out to the truck and smoke while you do." I smiled politely.

"Sounds like a good idea. Can you watch Lacy while I go?"

"Yup, I planned on buying her stuff here, so she'll need to be here to do that."

"Ok, but you don't have too, Dad gave me his credit card to buy Lacy and I stuff."

"Then why haven't you bought anything today?" I asked.

"I'll go shopping with the guys. Between You, Lacy and Jess, I'm beat." He laughed.

"Well, we're girls! We love shopping when we have the money, and you're the one who offered and made us give you our bags!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"True. Well, I'm going to the truck, if you three aren't out in 20 minutes I'll come back in."

"Thanks hun, I appreciate it!" I kissed him, and then he left.

"You and Billy are so cute!" Jess said, as we were looking through clothes.

I blushed.

"Yeah, you an daddy are awesome." Lacy said pulling on my shirt.

"Hold on a minute, ok Lacy? Let me try this stuff on, then I'll carry you, ok?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Jess, will you watch her for a few?"

"Yeah, go try those on."

"K, thanks." I said and headed into the dressing rooms.

BILLY'S P.O.V.

"John, what are you doing later, want to hang out?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"I've been shopping with the girls all day! And they're not even done yet! I'm dropping the bags off at the car, I had to get out of the mall."

"The girls? Cassy and Lacy?"

"Yeah, and Cass's friend Jess. We picked her up this morning."

"Oh…fun."

"Yeah, there in Hot Topic now, I'm pretty sure it's the last store for today. Thank goodness!"

John laughed, "Well, Randy and I were going to a club. You're welcome to join us."

"I'm coming, thanks man. I'll give Cassy the keys to my truck. So if she needs to go anywhere she won't have to worry about taking out the car seat."

"You don't let your dad drive your truck, why let her?" He asked, wanting to hear the answer.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Man, she's got you wrapped around her finger!"

"She didn't even ask! How am I wrapped around her finger?"

"Dude, she's the only person you'll let drive your truck, she's as good as Lacy's mom, you got her a job in the WWE because she mentioned it was her dream, she met Jeff Hardy, one of her all time favorite wrestlers because you set it up…boy your in love. As long as I've known you, I've never seen or heard you this happy, except when Lacy was born. Just be careful."

"I know, but I can't help it. Just seeing her happy makes my day. I don't ever want to see her frown or hear her cry…."

"Ok, you are defiantly coming out with us! Stop being so mushy!" John laughed.

"Ha Ha, just wait till you fall in love John."

He laughed, "Don't count on it dude!"

We talked for a few more minutes then I went to check on the girls.

I walked into Hot Topic and what I saw took my breath away.

Lacy noticed I was there and ran up to me.

"Daddy, Cassy pretty right?" She asked as I picked her up.

Cassy turned around.

"Yeah, baby girl. She's absolutely beautiful."

Cassy blushed.

I looked her up and down. She had on knee-high black leather boots, a short red and black pleated skirt. Her shirt was a black and red corset that laced up the sides. She had on a necklace that fell in-between her breasts, and black and red earrings to match.

"Lacy," I heard Jess say, "Come with me to pay for some of this stuff, ok?"

Lacy agreed and I felt her leave my side.

I didn't see where they went however; my eyes were transfixed on Cassy.

"Ok, is your staring a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked walking up to me.

"Believe me, it's a good thing." I muttered, "You're getting this outfit, right?"

"If you like it, then yeah."

"I love it, but do you?"

"I do; kinda, it makes me feel sexy." She smirked.

"Believe me, you look sexy as hell in it." I said and pulled her to me, kissing her.

She pulled back first.

"Wow, I'm defiantly getting this outfit." She smiled.

"You better." I grinned.

She turned to walk back to the dressing room, I smacked her ass, and she turned around blushing.

I walked over to Jess and Lacy at the cash register.

"So, you like the outfit?" Jess asked smiling.

"Oh heck yes! What's not to like?" I grinned.

She laughed, "Well, I was wondering if later tonight, if Cassy, Lacy and I could go out. Cassy was going to ask, but I'm impatient." She laughed.

"That's cool, I was going to ask if you two minded watching Lacy for awhile, so I could go out with the guys."

"What, tired of us already?" Cassy asked, slipping her arms around my waist.

"No, I've just spent all day at the mall shopping with you three…"

"And you want to get away." Cassy cut in. "It's cool, but I'm going to need Lacy's car seat out of your truck."

"No, you don't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm leaving my truck for you to take."

"What?" Cassy said, her eyes huge, "You don't let anyone drive your truck."

"Well, you can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I'm sure baby." I said kissing her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**YA KNOW THE DEAL!**

Jess and I showed my mom all the clothes I bought and put them away.

I changed into the pleated skirt, corset top, added the necklace and earrings, put on eyeliner, and crimped my hair. Jess changed into a purple and black plated skirt and corset top, she also had a purple necklace similar to mine.

We both had on black knee-high leather boots.

"We look like we're going clubbing!" I laughed. "We're only going out to dinner!"

Jess laughed, "So? We have to look good!"

We both laughed.

We walked next door excited.

We haven't had a girl's night in awhile, so we were anxious and excited.

I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again. "Guys, open up!" I yelled.

"We're coming!" I heard someone yell. The door unlocked and was opened.

I swear I head John's jaw drop to the floor. "You…you…you look good Cassandra Mae. He stuttered out.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I said noticing his clothing. He had on a pair of dark semi-baggy denim jeans, and white dress shirt. I noticed John look behind me.

"John, this is Jessica, Jessica, John." I smiled and motioned for him to bend down a little.

"What?"

"She's to young for you." I whispered.

"Oh, it's not like that!" He stated quickly.

"Sure, not yet. I saw the look you were giving her…" I laughed.

He stood back up and waved us into the house. He put his arm around our shoulders and led us into the living room.

"Guys, I found these two sexy women at the door."

It got quiet. I smiled at Jess, and we laughed as we noticed the guys faces.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Jessica, Jessica, meet Randy, Hunter, and Dave, Billy's dad." I said pointing out each one.

"You guys know how to be polite, don't you?" I said.

"Oh, hi," Randy said getting up shaking her hand. Hunter found his voice and greeted her. Dave said hello and went back to playing x-box.

"So these are the guys you've been hanging out with?" Jess asked quietly.

"Yup!" I grinned.

"You should have told me they were hot!" she said, "I would have come by sooner!"

I laughed.

"Especially John, he's sexy as hell!" She grinned.

"Thanks for the compliment babe, you don't look bad yourself." He said putting a hand over her stomach.

I laughed at the look on her face, she looked mortified.

"Hey Jess, you look like you've seen a ghost." Billy said walking up to us.

"Close." I whispered in his ear.

I pulled him back towards the door and told him what happened. He busted out laughing.

"Hey, be nice." I laughed.

"I am, and will be, don't worry. How old is she anyway?"

"Turning 18," I said, "Why? How old is John?"

"22."

"Only a 5 year age difference." He said.

"Yeah…ok." I smirked.

"When does she turn 18?"

"A month and 12 days after I do."

"So on November 15th?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Well, we better get back to everybody, they might start asking about us." I said quietly.

"Yeah, but I have to do something first." He said leaning into me.

"And what's that?" I asked flirtingly.

His only response was kissing me. It wasn't just a regular kiss; it was filled with passion and energy. We finally came up for air when I heard Jess giggle.

"And what's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…." She said smiling innocently.

"Tell me." I said walking up to her.

"Well, John told me to come in here and check on you two. I told him you guys were probably busy, making out or something." She stopped to smile.

"And," John said walking into the kitchen, "I told her you two weren't so we made a bet."

"And I won!" Jess smiled.

"What does the bet involve?" Billy asked.

"Whoever was right, bought dinner sometime." John said putting his around Jess's waist.

"And my girl won!" I cheered.

"Yeah, yeah…." John said teasingly.

"Well, umm…I think we better get back to the others…" I said.

"Yeah, we don't want to keep them waiting." Jess said.

We walked back to the living room to find everybody all dressed up, waiting to leave.

"Cassy!" Lacy yelled running to me.

"Hey baby girl, ready to go eat?"

"Yes, I'm hungry." She said.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Jess.

"I don't care, but not someplace really fancy."

"Well duh!" I laughed, "I have money, but not a lot."

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of money either." Jess sighed.

"Ok, what's cheap, but not too cheap?"

"Cassy," Billy said, "How much money to do you have on you?"

"Like 10 bucks. I'm stopping by the ATM to get more though."

"Jess," John said, his arm still around her waist. "How much money do you have on you?"

"15 bucks, like I said, I'm not made of money."

"Well, I am." He smirked, taking out his wallet. "Here's a 50, use it for your food tonight, and rent some movies and buy whatever you females do, when you have a girls night." He said handing her the money.

"John, I can't take your money." She blushed.

"Yes, you can, and will. It's your girl's, girls night, enjoy."

"Cassy, I figured you wouldn't have much money on you. There's a 50 in the console. And," He said when I started to object, "you will take the money and spend it on whatever you want, because that's paying for Lacy too."

I shrugged, there's no use in arguing about it, he ends up making me take it anyway.

"Thanks baby." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh yea, here's the keys to my truck. There's a house key on there, so after you three rent movies you can come back here and chill, instead of going to your place."

Dave, Randy and Hunter's eyes got huge. They know he doesn't let anybody drive his truck, or any of his vehicles for that matter.

"Alrighty, were gonna get going. I don't want Lacy to be up too late." I said and kissed him goodbye.

John gave Jess a peck on the cheek and we left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Billy," I heard my dad say.

"Yeah."

"You don't let anyone drive your truck…."

"No one but her and me now." I grinned.

"Dude, he's in love." I heard John say.

"Ok, whatever, can we get going?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dad said, "And, just because you're with us tonight, doesn't mean you're going to be drinking, ok?"

"I know dad." I said and rolled my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --- --- - - - -

We got back around midnight, I put Lacy to bed while Jess made popcorn.

"So," I said walking back into the living room. "What's going on with you and John?"

"Nothing." She said sitting down on the couch with two bowls of popcorn.

"Yeah, sure…" I said teasingly.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked, "We got See No Evil and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"See No Evil, and here's your popcorn." Jess said handing me a bowl.

"Oh thanks, I thought you made both of them for yourself!" I laughed.

"Oh, shut up!!" She said and threw some popcorn at me.

I laughed and took a seat on the couch. "Tell me what you think about John."

"There's nothing to talk about." She blushed.

"Oh bullshit! You're blushing!"

"Ok, ok! He's a nice guy, and so incredibly sexy, but he's like eight years older than me."

"Actually 5." I smiled.

"Still, I'm not even 18 yet."

"You will be in like two months." I grinned.

"True…" She grinned evilly.


	12. Chapter 12

**YA KNOW THE DRILL!!!!!**

John and I decided to head out early. When we arrived at the house we noticed the girls engrossed in See No Evil.

"Hey," I whispered to John, "Let's scare em'." I grinned.

We crept up behind them and grabbed them.

They jumped up screaming bloody murder; popcorn flew everywhere.

"Hey baby, calm down! It's only us." I said pulling Cassy into a hug.

"WHAT THE FUCK! That wasn't funny!" She yelled.

"Yeah, you scared the shit out of us!" Jess yelled.

"Aww! We were just playin'." John said hugging Jess.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." They both said.

"Well, looks like we're rewinding it, so we can see the part we missed." Jess said trying to act mad.

"Yeah, and," Cassy said looking at John and I, "You two can clean up the popcorn that went everywhere."

"Ok." We both agreed.

I sat down on the left side of the couch; Cassy sat down with me and cuddled up. John sat next to Jess, trying not to get too close.

When the movie ended I felt Cassy shudder, "Baby are you cold?"

"Yeah."

"I'll grab some clothes you can change into."

"Ok, thanks babe."

I went into my room and John appeared. "Hey man, what you doing?"

"Getting some of my clothes for Jess, she's cold too."

"How sweet." I said teasingly.

"Dude, shut up, I'm like 6 years older than her!"

"Actually, 5, she turns 18 in two months."

"Still, 5 years…"

"Age is just a number, well in this case at least." I grinned.

"Oh shut up!" He said throwing a blanket at me. "I'm taking a blanket for Jess, alright?"

"Sure."

I gave Cassy a pair of sweat pants and a wife-beater to change into. John gave Jess a pair of pajama pants and wife-beater.

Cassy's P.O.V 

"Jess, we're swimming in these clothes." I said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts." She smiled.

"Dude, John likes you!" I teased.

"Nom he doesn't. He's just being nice!" She exclaimed. "Plus the age difference."

"Once your 18, it doesn't matter."

"That's like two months away."

"So?" I laughed.

"Cassy, you're killing me." She laughed.

Dave's P.O.V 

"I don't know if they're up or not, so be quiet. And don't wake Lacy." I said, walking up to the door.

Randy nodded.

I walked in and stopped. I nudged Randy who smirked.

Cassy was lying on Billy, on one couch, and Jess was laying on John on the other.

"How old is John?" I asked.

"22."

"How old's Jess?" Randy asked.

"Turning 18." I said.

"Only a five year difference…"

"Yeah, only 5 years." I said, "But as long as he doesn't touch her until she's 18, we won't have any problems."

Randy laughed, "Do you want to leave them here or wake them up and move em'?"

"Let's leave them here. You can sleep in Billy's room tonight."

"Thanks man." Randy said and walked off.

I took out my phone and took a picture of each of them.

_Blackmail_ I thought


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers…although I'd love too! Haha.

I woke up the next morning in Billy's arms.

"I can get used to this."

"You can get used to what?" I heard Jess asked.

"Waking up in his arms." I smiled, and carefully got up and stretched.

"I'll admit, I loved the feel of arms around me all night." Jess said, carefully getting up as well.

I looked around, "There's popcorn everywhere." I groaned.

"So? We're not picking it up, remember?"

"Oh yea." I smiled.

We picked up the movies and threw away our trash from last night and decided to make breakfast

"Ok, I'll make eggs and toast, that's about all." I laughed.

"I'll make bacon and sausage." Jess said.

"They gotta love us." I smirked.

"They better! We're making them breakfast!"

Dave and Randy were the first ones up.

"Hey ladies, what smells good?" The asked walking into the kitchen.

"Your breakfast." Jess aid, putting a plate in front of both of them.

"Damn! Toast, bacon, eggs and sausage? You girls are awesome!"

"Thank you, glad you like." I said putting more toast in the toaster.

"We figured you'd all like this." Jess said putting more bacon in the pan.

"We do," Dave said, "trust me, and thank you ladies very much."

"What are you thanking them for?" John asked, stumbling in.

"Breakfast." Jess said, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Oh, well, thank you too!" He said, and sat down next to Randy."

"Here are eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage." Jess said, setting his plate down.

"Thanks babe." He said, kissing her cheek.

I saw her blush. I looked at Randy and giggled, he smiled.

"Hey baby," Billy said from the living room, "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yeah, get your ass in here. I said, turning back to my eggs.

"I'm here." He said coming up behind, slipping his arms around my waist. "What are you making?"

"I'm making eggs and toast, cause' that's all I can make." I laughed, "Jess is making bacon and sausage."

"Well," He said kissing the side of my neck, "thank you."

"No problem."

He turned around, thanked Jess and took a seat. I set his plate in front of him and went to wake up Lacy.

And hour later we were all showered, dressed and sitting in front of the T.V, when we heard a knock at the door.

**Billy's P.O.V.**

I heard a knock and went to answer it. I opened the door and my eyes got huge. "Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Lacy."

"I have her for two more days."

"I want her now! I'm her mother!" She yelled.

"Rebecca," I said stepping outside, closing the door behind me, "look, I barley get to see her, I have her for two more days and I want them."

"Tuff shit! I want her now!" She yelled.

"Billy, is everything ok?" My dad asked.

"Dave, give me my daughter." She yelled.

"Rebecca, Billy has her for two more days. You can't take her." Dave said calmly.

"I'm her mother! I can do what I want. I want my little girl!" Rebecca yelled, trying to make a scene.

"Rebecca," I said calmly, "there's no need to yell. I legally have her for two more days, and I'm going to keep her."

"No, you aren't, I will call the cops if I have to." She screamed.

I lost it, "Call the fucking cops if you want, I legally have my little girl for two more days!! You aren't going to take her from me!!"

"Wanna bet?" She smirked, getting in my face.

"Billy, go back in the house." Dad said calmly, coming up behind me.

I didn't think to argue, and went back inside, slamming the door behind; Cassy came up to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Rebecca." Was all I could say; She went to touch me and I jerked away, "Don't touch me right now." She just backed off.

I went in my room and slammed the door. I put on some music and lit a cigarette. I sat down on my bed and tried to calm down.

**Cassy's P.O.V.**

I peeked out the blinds and saw Dave and a female, which I assume is Rebecca. She looked furious and was yelling at Dave.

"Cassy," I heard Lacy say.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Why was daddy mad?"

I thought of what to tell her, "Your mom." I said quietly.

"Why is she here? I want to stay with daddy!!" She yelled, clinging to me.

"I know baby, and we all want you to stay too." I said picking her up, hugging her, and bringing her back to the couch.

"Cassy," John said standing up, "I'm sure Billy didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know Rebecca, and she pushed his buttons. I guarantee you she's trying to take Lacy."

"Lacy, go to your room for a few, ok?" I said setting her down. She nodded and walked off.

"It's ok, I'd be pissed off too. At least I know not to mess with him when he's mad."

"He doesn't usually get this mad, he can usually keep his cool."

"I'll be alright, but thank you."

He nodded, and sat back down on the couch with Jess.

I felt like having a cigarette and after looking around, remembered mind were in Billy's truck. I contemplated going out there or not, and decided I was. I grabbed his truck keys and opened the door. The yelling stopped.

"Who the fuck are you?" She yelled at me.

I just ignored her and went to Billy's truck. I grabbed my cigarettes and headed back to the house.

"I asked you a question." She said grabbing my arm.

I yanked my arm back, "And apparently, I don't want to answer you." I said, looking her in the eye.

"So, your Billy's new bitch?" She asked smirking.

I looked at her, "I'm nobody's bitch."

"So you are?" She chuckled, "Well, hate to break it to ya hun, Billy's mine."

I lit a cigarette, "Correction, you were Billy's, but you cheated. You fucked up."

"So I slept with someone else, big deal, I'm the one with his child, so he'll always be apart of me life." She grinned.

"The only reason Billy puts up with your shit is because of Lacy!" I yelled, "That little girl means so much to him. She's his world. And you want to ruin that? Your daughter is having the time of her life, why can't you let her be happy?'

"I don't give a shit if she's happy or not, I just want her back." She yelled, getting in my face.

I threw my cigarette, "What a great mother you are!" I yelled in her face, "You're supposed too put Lacy's need before yours! That's what a real mom does!!"

"My needs come first! She's a mistake!" She yelled raising her arm to me.

"What?" I smiled in her face, "Gonna slap me cause' I spoke the truth?"

She slapped me, I didn't move an inch; I laughed, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

She stood their eyes wide.

"Look Rebecca, I don't really know you, and you sure as hell don't know me. But you and I both know that Lacy is a daddy's girl. She doesn't want to leave him, and for the next two days, she won't. Why do you want Lacy back so bad? You said yourself she was a quote unquote 'mistake.' Is it the child support check you get? Is that the only reason you keep her around?" I yelled getting upset. "Do you actually have love for your own flesh and blood?"

She just stood their looking at me.

I looked at her with disgust, "How can you not have love for that little girl? She is absolutely beautiful and amazing. Every time I see that smile, it brightens up my day."

"Then why don't you have her?" She said snottily.

"Have her? She isn't a fucking object looking for possession! She is a human being, who deserves to be loved by a mother! She already has her fathers love."

"I don't care!" She yelled.

"You know what?" I said stepping up in her face, "She asked if she could call me mommy, and I didn't want her to at first, cause' I had some respect for you. But, you are the complete opposite of a mother, you are just a heartless bitch!" I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

I heard the door open and Lacy stepped out.

"Mommy!" She said running to me, "Why you cryin'? You ok?" She said as I picked her up and hugged her.

"I'll be ok baby, go back inside, get your dad for me please?" I asked, as I set her down. She nodded and ran into the house.

I looked at Rebecca who was wide-eyed, "She just completely ignored me!"

"Yeah, and I don't blame her."

She shot me a dirty look.

"I told you she just wants a mothers love, and apparently, you aren't the right person. So she came to me."

Billy walked out, interrupting us, "What's going on?" He asked, looking back and forth at us.

I spoke up, "She decided to yell at me, so I answered, we had some conversation, she slapped me, I laughed, we talked some more, Lacy came out, proving my point of her wanting a mothers love, I told her to get you, she left, we talked, and you came out. So here we are."

"I'm needed why?" He asked, giving me a hug.

"This isn't my property, I can't ask her to leave, you can though." I smiled at him.

He grinned back.

"Rebecca, I', asking…no telling you to leave." He said.

"Fine! I can see that my daughter found a new mother!" She yelled.

"Oh, whatever!" I yelled back, "You said you didn't want her, so stop your bitching! Why don't you just leave and never come back? I'll take care of her, as a mother should!"

I saw Billy look taken back a little.

"Fine." She said looking at me with daggers in her eyes.

"We'll have papers for you to sign over your right as her mother tomorrow." I said staring right back at her.

"Fine, where do you want me to meet you two?"

Billy's jaw dropped.

"We'll call you."

"Whatever, I'll see you two tomorrow." She said angrily and left.

Billy turned to me, "I've been trying to get her to sign her rights away ever since Lacy way born! How'd you get her agree? He said shocked.

"Let's go inside, and I'll explain."

We went inside and I told him the conversation I had with Rebecca.

After I was done, he sat their quiet.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, scared that I did.

He just sat there.

"Billy," I said, my voice quivering, "What did I do?"

He didn't answer.

I started to cry; _I just got him his daughter! I was basically confessing my love for her and him!_

I looked up when he held my hand.

"I love you so much." He said, then kissed me on the lips


	14. Chapter 14

Blah, Blah, Blah! I DO NOT OWN THE WWE 

"Ok, Ok," I said falling down onto the ring, "I've had enough." I said panting.

"Oh come on, we've only been training for an hour!" Dave said walking to me.

"Yeah, only an hour! Yesterday killed me! I have so many bumps and bruises all over my body, it's hard to walk." I complained.

"Who did you train with yesterday?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"I trained with Edge." I said laying down on the mat.

"Do you have any visible bruises?" He asked curiously.

I attempted to sit up. I cringed when I put pressure on my stomach.

"Here," Dave said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and tried to not to move my stomach as he helped me up.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" He asked, concerned.

"Just a couple of small bruises, no biggie." I said.

"Let me see." He said sternly.

I ignored him, "Come on, let's get back to training."

"No, let me see your stomach." He demanded.

I looked up at him and sighed. I took off my t-shirt, revealing the sports bra I had on, and the bruises.

"Cassy!" He said surprised.

"What?"

"Cassy, look at your stomach! Those aren't small bruises!"

"Ok, so maybe there's a couple big ones, they match my back, and shoulders though." I said in a false cheery tone.

"Cassy, if you have bruises like that, you shouldn't be working out, training or even here. You should be relaxing at the hotel."

"I'm fine." I said half heartedly, not believing myself.

"No, you're not. We're done for today."

"But I don't----"

"No butt's Cassy! We've been working you really hard for the past 2 months and you have the bruised to prove it! You need tonight and a few days off to recuperate. And don't even try to argue with me." He said sternly, shaking a finger at me.

"Wow, Dave's shaking a finger, Cassy, what did you do?" Jeff asked, getting into the ring.

Dave spun me around, "Look at these bruises! Did you know she had these?"

Jeff's jaw dropped as he looked at my stomach, which had three big bruises that were purple. "Cassy, those look bad, you need to have them checked out."

"You guys! I'll be ok. I expected to get banged and bruised up! I'll put some ice on them, it'll be ok."

Jeff and Dave looked at each other.

"Guys! Let me put ice on them tonight, if it doesn't seem to help, I promise I'll get them checked out tomorrow, ok?"

"That's better than nothing I guess." Jeff said shaking his head.

"Go take a shower, I'm going to inform everyone that you won't be training for the rest of the week." Dave said.

"But it's only Monday!" I winded.

"Cassy, Dave's right. You need time to heal up." Jeff said putting an arm around me.

"Fine…." I huffed.

I attempted to crouch under the ropes, but jerked back in pain.

"Need some help?" The guys asked.

"No, thanks, I can do it." In less than a second I was on the outside of the ring, clutching my stomach.

"Cassy, go take your shower, then lay down." Dave said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm going! I'm going! Slowly, but surely." I laughed, slowly making my way up the ramp.

"Cassy, let us help you." Jeff said, putting my arm over his shoulder.

"Jeff, I'll be ok, but I will take you up on your offer of helping me."

"Did Cassy just willingly agree to except help?" Dave said in a shocking tone.

"Shut-up Dave!" I said putting my other arm over his shoulder.

They helped me back to my locker room, and left so I could take a shower, and they could talk to my other trainers.

I was in the shower for about a half hour, letting the hot water relax my muscles. Then I changed into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a razorback sports bra with a zip-up-hoddy over it. I laid down and tried to relax. After about 15 minutes of not being able to find a comfortable position, I decided to go to catering.

I walked into catering, only to have Lacy run and jump on me. I placed her on my hip, ignoring the pain that we going throughout my body.

"Hey baby," Billy said kissing my cheek. "How was training?"

_Apparently he hasn't heard _yet. "It was ok, tiring though." I smiled. _I hate lying to him, but if I tell him, he'll pamper and baby me too much._

"Mommy, out to eat later?" Lacy asked.

"Sur—"

"Sorry baby, but Cassy needs to rest." Dave said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Dave!" I wined.

"Cassy, hotel only tonight!" He said in a fatherly tone.

"Dad, why can't she go out?" Billy asked confused.

"Have you looked at your girlfriends body lately?" Dave asked.

Billy cocked an eyebrow.

I sighed, stood up, and took my hoody off.

"Cassy! What the hell happened?"

"Training."

"Why didn't you tell me baby?" He asked.

"Because, I knew you'd fuss over me and treat my like a baby." I answered honestly, looking at him.

"Well, I care about you, I want to make sure you're alright."

"I know, and I'm grateful, but this is wrestling. I am going to get bruised, it's part of my job!"

"Yeah, but still..." He said getting up. "I still care." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, but calm down a little, please?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'll try."

"Sealed with a kiss?" I smiled.

He chuckled, kissed me and said, "Sealed with a kiss."

"Mama, no fun tonight?" Lacy asked looking sad.

"Baby, we can watch movies, get pizza, and eat ice cream, how's that sound?" I asked, brushing a stand of hair out of her face.

"Fun!" She squealed, giving me a hug.

I laughed. "I'm going to pack my stiff, then we'll leave, ok?"

Billy nodded. I hugged Lacy and left.

On my way back I was stopped by Candice and Melina.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Candace asked, smirking.

"Where's your sexy boyfriend at?" Melina asked, looking around.

I wanted to slap her, but I gripped my bag instead. "I'm going to catering where my sexy boyfriend is waiting for me, along with our daughter, so if you'll excuse me." I said pushing past them.

Melina grabbed my arm, "We weren't done talking to you."

"I don't care, I was done talking to you."

"Just wait till we have our 'talk' with Billy." Candice smirked.

"Dude, he's like 10 years younger than you! He would never date you, so just fuck off! Don't go near Billy or Lacy, or I swear I'll fucking kick your ass!" I yelled, getting in Candice's face.

"I can see why your protective of him, I mean, look at him!" Melina laughed, "But why Lacy? You aren't her mother and never will be. If I were you, I'd ship her off somewhere."

I stood there for a second in shock, then anger hit. I swung my arm back and punched her right in the face; she fell to the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem? Just because she said the truth? She'd do the same as me!" Candace screamed in my face.

I drew back and hit her too. "You can try and take my boyfriend, you can talk shit about me, but I don't ever want to hear Lacy's name come out of either of your mouths! She's an innocent little girl! I love her like my own daughter. Who cares if she doesn't have my blood? In my heart, she is my daughter. I will not tolerate you two talking shit about my little girl!" I screamed standing over them.

Candace muttered something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Cassy enough." I heard Mark say.

I looked up with tears in my eyes, to see Mark, Billy, Dave, Jeff, John, Trish, and Lita standing there. I fell to the floor crying.

They all rushed to me, asking questions, but I couldn't here them. All I could say was, "I want Lacy." I sat their, crying until I heard, "Mama, why you cryin?"

I looked up and motioned for her to come to me. She did, I hugged her tightly. She sat in my lap and I kept my arms around her, not wanting to let go. She raised her hand and wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek.

"Don't cry mama, I love you." She said giving me a hug.

Hearing those words, my heart fluttered. It was the first time I heard, "mama I love you." I smiled, and gave her a hug, holding her close, "We still on for movies, pizza and ice cream tonight?"

"Yep!" She said smiling at me.

"Awesome." I said standing up.

"Baby, can we talk about what happened later?" Billy asked, giving me a hug. I shook my head yes and reached for my bag.

"Darlin' let me get that for you." Mark said, as he picked it up. "I'll give you a ride back to the hotel, we need to talk."

"Ok." I said, knowing it'd be an in-depth conversation.

I gave Lacy a kiss on the head, and Billy a kiss on the cheek. I waved by to everybody as Mark led me out of the arena. We got into his rental truck and started to head to the hotel.

"Ok, you're too quiet, want to tell me what that was, earlier?"

"I was heading back to catering when they stopped me. They started asking where my 'sexy' boyfriend was and shit, I told them he was in catering with our daughter. I started to walk off, when the fucking bitch Melina grabbed my arm!" I told him what they said about Billy and my response. "Then, they reminded me, that Lacy wasn't mine by blood, and that if they were in my position, they'd ship her off somewhere! I can take them talking about Billy and me, but I don't want to hear Lacy's name come out of their mouths!"

"Darlin', I know that must hurt." He said patting my knee. "I know and so does most of RAW that Lacy is your daughter, no matter if it's by blood or not. You care about her just as much, if not more than Billy does. Don't listen to those two; they don't know a damn thing. Their just jealous that you have Billy and all your male trainers eating out of the palm of your hand." He chuckled and so did I.

"Well, what can I say?" I smiled.

"There's that gorgeous smile." He said.

I laid my head on his shoulder; (well arm, I couldn't reach his shoulder,) "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Ever since my mom signed that contract you've been like a father figure; making sure I get in ok at night, making sure I eat right, making sure I'm not late, and more. You're like my dad, thank you." I said sincerely.

"Darlin' your welcome. I've gotten to know you, and you like daughter to me."

I smiled, _I wonder what he'd think if I called him dad? I see and talk to him more then my 'real' one._

"Alright, we're here."

"I'm going to change, then go meet some of the guys down in the restaurant, you coming?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me take a shower, then I'll be there."

"Be there in a half hour!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, thanked him then went to my room.

I took another quick shower, and then changed into a pair of black dickeys, and a black wife-beater. I put my hair up in a messy bun and headed down the restaurant in the hotel.

"Early are we?" I heard Marl chuckled.

"What? I'm on time!"

"I know, you're usually 10 to 20 minutes late." He laughed.

I playfully hit his arm.

I watched him eat, we talked about almost everything, I love it.

"Darlin', I'm getting tired. I'm going to head upstairs."

"Ok, I'm gonna wait here for some of the guys."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright, be good. If you need anything, you know where I am."

We stood up and I have him a hug. I kissed his cheek, and said, "Night daddy."

He stood their smiling, "Good night baby-doll." He hugged me again and he left.

10 minutes after Mark left, the restaurant started to fill up. Soon John, Billy, Lacy, Dave and Jeff sat down with me.

"So, what happened after I left?" I asked curiously.

"Trish and Lita had a few words with Candace and Melina. We left." John said. "But man, can you throw a punch! You broke both their noses and their faces are already starting to bruise." He said laughing.

I laughed, "Good, teaches them not to talk shit."

"Ok, I know you're going to tell Billy what happened, but mind telling us?' Jeff asked.

I sighed, and told them everything. Also, what Mark and I talked about in the truck and at dinner.

"You called him dad?" Billy said, surprised.

"Yup, it felt right." I looked at Dave, "I would call you dad, but it'd feel kind of weird." I smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose it would." He grinned.

I saw Melina and Candace walk in, with tape over their noses. I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

I pointed towards them; the guys started laughing too.

"John, can I please use your car to go get stuff for tonight?" I asked, giving him a puppy-dog look.

He looked at me and sighed, rubbing his head, "Mae, you know not to give me that look,"

I just continued to use it, "Please Felix?"

"Alright, but only because you know that look gets to me."

I smiled, "Thank you!" I said grabbing the keys he held out. I have him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to get everything for tonight." I started to leave the table.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Billy asked, stopping me.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"You gave John a kiss but not me."

I smiled, "Sorry baby." I gave him a quick kiss then left.


	15. Chapter 15

My 18th birthday was today and I was excited. I woke up thanks to my nose.

I opened my eyes and looked to my side, Billy wasn't there.

I looked at the clock: 12:30. I lay back down, it felt good to sleep in and relax.

I haven't been able to do this in months.

Even when we had time off Lacy would wake us up by 9, 10 if we were lucky.

I decided to get up, I'd sleep all day if I didn't.

I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

The more I trained, the more weight I lost, so I was getting comfortable with my body.

"Hey sleeping beauty, nice of you to join us." Mark said laughing as I walked out of the room.

"I haven't slept in this late in months, thanks guys, I needed it." I said taking a seat in-between Mark and Jeff.

"Where's Lacy at?" I questioned.

"The girls came by and picked her up earlier, here's some food." Billy said setting a plate in front of me.

"French toast? Awesome."

"We haven't had it in a while so I figured you'd like some."

"I do, thanks hunny." I kissed his cheek.

"Anything you want to do today?" Dave asked.

"Nothing important."

"Nothing important?" Jeff said, looking at me.

"I want to get my tattoo, that's about all."

"Where at?" Billy asked.

"My hip, will one of you take me?"

"I will." Mark said. Everybody nodded. "When do you want to go?"

"Now if we could."

"Ok, grab your id and meet me downstairs."

"K." I grabbed my wallet, "I'm leaving I'll be back later, call me if you need me." I gave Billy a quick kiss and met Mark.

An hour later I came out of the tattoo shop.

"So, what did you get?" Mark asked, excitedly.

"One, I don't know how everybody'll take, the other one's expected."

"Show em' to me."

I pulled down the tip of my jeans and showed him the cherries I got. Their were 3 handing from a stem.

"I knew that was coming, what's the other one?"

I pulled my hair up and showed him the back of my neck.

"No fear, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't need to fear the past, present or future."

"It's your body."

"What do you think the guy's will say?"

"Does it matter? Even if they hated it, they can't stay mad at you for long."

"That's true." I laughed.

"Guy's we're back!" I yelled, throwing my wallet on the table. "Guys?" I questioned, turning on the light.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, jumping out of hiding.

I jumped, surprised, "Aww! Thank you guys!" I hugged everybody.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lacy yelled, jumping on me.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good time with the girls?"

"Yup! We got you a present, and I got a new swimming suit!" She said excitedly.

"That's awesome hunny, I'm going to set you down for a few, ok?"

She nodded and ran off to find Dave.

The girls took my clubbing that night. We danced, drank and had fun. It was one of the best birthdays I've ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SUPERSTARS

Next morning

I woke up due to the bed bouncing. "Stop." I mumbled, turning my head.

"Get up mommy! I'm hungwry." She wined.

I felt a pain go through my head. "Shh! Lacy!" I said quietly.

She ignored me and kept jumping.

"Lacy, stop, please!" I said annoyed, sitting up. "Where's your dad at?"

"He left with the guys awhile ago."

I grumbled, "Go watch TV." I grabbed my phone and called Trish, "Hey Trish, it's not too early is it?"

"Nope, I'm surprised you didn't call earlier."

"Why's that?"

"I saw Billy head down to the gym hours ago, figured Lacy wouldn't have wait in this long to wake you up."

"Oh…, um, Trish? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course babe."

"Will you please watch Lacy for awhile? I haven't worked out in days."

She laughed, "Sure, I love spending time with the little angel."

I chuckled, "I'll be there in 20."

"Doors unlocked, come right in."

"Thanks Trish."

"No problem Cass."

I took a quick shower, threw on a pair of short short gym shorts and a skin-tight black tank top. I dressed Lacy in a pair of jeans and a spit-fire shirt then took her to Trish's.

"Wow, Cass, impressing Billy?" She asked, surprised as looked me up and down.

"No, not really, just feel like showing off."

"What'd he do to piss you off?"

I sighed, "There's no fooling you is there?"

She shook her head.

"Well, when I first got here, I had freedom, like I know I had Lacy then, but Billy dealt with her 90 of the time; now, 4 months later, I'm dealing with her 95 of the time. I just turned 18, I want to enjoy it. I'm not blaming Lacy for anything, but damn, Billy needs to step-back into her life." I said very emotionally.

She pulled me into a hug and held me tight, "Billy probably doesn't realize what he's doing. He's not used to sharing responsibility of herm so he's taking advantage of it. He doesn't realize how much."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Look, go work out, talk to Billy, have a stress free night. I'll take Lacy for the evening."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I'm demanding. I'll call up Amy & Ashley and we'll all go shopping, swimming and then watch movies."

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Now go!" She said, pushing me out the door.

"Bedtimes 9:00!" I yelled through the closed door.

I bought a Gatorade out of the vending machine and headed to the gym. I walked in and noticed half the roster there, not noticing my presence. I stretched out then went to the weights. My thoughts began taking over. I almost dropped the weights on me, so I decided on the treadmill, hoping I could run my thoughts out. I WAS WRONG. I only stopped an hour later, because my stomach was hurting from no water. I jumped off the treadmill, and downed another Gatorade. I stretched out again, not wanting my muscles to get tightened up. I stopped stretching when I heard my name.

"Cassy!" I turned around and was met by John and Randy.

"Hey guys," I said getting into the ring.

"Looking good." Randy said joining me

"Trying to empress someone?" Cena asked, also getting in.

"No, just trying to point out I still exists."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it will you two practice with me?"

"Sure." They know by now not to push issues if I don't want to talk about it.

"Ok, handicap match, you two against me."

"Why?" Randy asked.

'Because I want too."

"You mean you want a challenge." Cena chuckled.

I nodded.

At first they went easy on me, until I honestly started wrestling.

"Ok, ok," Randy yelled getting out of the ring, "What's bothering you?"

I shook my head.

"Come on Cassy, we know something's bothering you! You just kicked both our asses!" Cena exclaimed.

"Just got stuff on my mind."

"I know you're not going to tell us, but we're here for you." Cena said hugging me.

"Yeah, anytime, anyplace, anywhere." Orton chipped in.

"Thanks guys. I'm hading back up; if you see Billy, tell him to find me."

They nodded.

I took a shower and decided to look good. I put on a short denim skirt and a red baby doll tee that said TEASE written in black letters. I crunched my hair; put my eyeliner on smoky, light eye shadow, clear lip gloss, dangling star earrings and a necklace. I topped my outfit with a pair of black flip-flops. I grabbed my purse, Billy's car keys and headed towards the nearest mall. I received some whistles and cat-calls, I smirked, _I would have never gotten this much attention 5 months ago_, a guy stepped in front of me, making my thoughts disappear.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

I looked him over. He wasn't skinny, but not fat either, in between with spiky bleached blonde hair. He was wearing Abercrombie and their gawd awful smelling cologne. "My names not important, what's yours?" I asked nicely.

"My names Jason, but my friends call me J."

"Nice to meet you J, but if you don't mind, I have some shopping to do."

He looked stunned; _Guess he doesn't get turned down often_. I smiled as I walked around him.

I headed toward the music store and bought a PSP and some games for it. I also went to Spencer's, Debs, J.C. Penny's, Kohl's, Hot-Topic and Victoria Secrets. In four hours I had blown over Two thousand dollars.

I threw my bags into the car and headed back to the hotel. I grabbed my shit, locked up his car and went to our hotel room. I opened it and saw Billy, Cena, Orton, Jeff, Mark, Dave, Kennedy, Edge, Carlito, Rey and Chris Masters. I set my bags on the bed. "Nice to know there's a party going on in OUR hotel room." I stated with my hands on my hips.

All the guys looked up and stared.

"Hey baby, I didn't know when you'd be back so I invited some of the guys."

I smiled, "That's cool, cause I invited Jess to come up for a few days." I said packing my stuff.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked, a little panicky.

"I'm sharing a room with her for a few days, so we can catch up and shit."

"What about Lacy?"

"Looks like you're going to be in charge."

"What's that supposed to mean? And where's my daughter?"

I threw my clothes down, "Billy for the past couple months, I've been waking up to her, feeding her, bathing her, doing everything for her! What have you done! NOTHING! You've been doing anything you want; I can't even work out for more than an hour because Lacy gets bored! I'm young and want to enjoy it." I yelled, not caring that the guys could hear every word, "I don't mind taking responsibility, but damn, I want a life too!" I picked up the clothes I dropped and threw them into the suitcase. "Trish has her for the night; I dropped her off this morning so I could work out."

He hung his head.

"Alright guys, I think it's time to leave." Mark said getting up.

"NO!" I yelled making the guys sit down instantly. "You all stay here and enjoy your party; I'm taking a shower and changing. Unless it's an emergency you'll stay here and continue to party."


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. BLAH, BLAH BLAH.

The next day I was at the gym before anyone else. I was still mad, but decided I needed a workout to calm me down.

"Cassy, what are you doing here so early?" Jeff asked, getting into the ring.

"Decided to calm down, why are you here?"

"Figured I'd find you here or in the pool."

"Why ya looking for me?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright after last night. You have a lot of us worried."

I looked down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that."

"It's ok, you have a reason too." Jeff smiled at me.

"Thanks Jeff." I gave him a hug.

"Why don't you take today off?"

"Why?"

"I have my reason's, don't work out anymore today. But wear your work out clothes to the arena. Be there at noon."

I gave him a weird look.

"Just do it." He smiled.

"Ok.." I gave him one more hug and left. I went back up to Jessi's hotel room and took a quick shower.

I wrapped myself up in a towel and left the bathroom.

"Where'd you go?" Jessi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Gym." I told her about my encounter with Jeff as she changed clothes.

"That's weird, but then again so is Jeff. He could be up to anything." She laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

"You're in a towel."

"Like I give a fuck?" I smiled. I opened the door and was greeted by Randy, John and some I've never met.

"Uh, Cassy, why aren't you dressed?" John asked.

"Just got out of the shower, duh! What can Jessi and I do for ya fella'z?"

"Wanted to introduce a friend of ours."

I moved, "Come on in."

John sat by Jessi on the bed and started talking to her, Randy in chair and the other on the couch.

"I'll just be a few."

I went back into the bathroom and threw on a red lacy bra and matching boy shorts.

"Crap!" I yelled, I forgot clothes. Screw it. I thought and walked out.

Everyone stopped talking and stared.

"Sorry, I forgot clothes."

"Damn girl!"

I grabbed some clothes and turned around.

"Cassy, we had no clue what you've been hiding." Randy said.

"Shut it Orton!" I went back into the bathroom and changed into a pair of tight jeans and a tube top. I walked out as I was buttoning up a dress shirt over my tube top.

"Girl, you've got one hell of a body." I smiled; John slapped him upside the head.

"Thanks hun, what's your name?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"AJ, AJ Styles, and yours?" He asked, flirtatiously.

"Cassandra, Cassandra Valdez."

"We wanted you and Jessi to meet him, he might sign with the WWE soon." John explained.

"Why don't we grab something to eat on the way to the arena?" Orton suggested.

"Sounds good, but I have to be there by noon."

"We know." They smiled.

"Ok, what do you all know that I don't?"

"Don't worry about it, lets go eat." Jessi said pushing me out the door.

"I need my clothes."

"I have em'." John said showing me my black bag.

"Fine…" I said play pouting.

"Chill babe, you'll find out soon enough." AJ said putting his arm around my shoulders.

Jessi, John, and Randy gave each other a 'this ain't cool" look.

"So, Cassy, what's up between you and Billy?" Jessi asked, after we were done eating.

"I already told you Jessi! We didn't necessarily break up but I haven't talked to him since last night, and can we please change the topic? I don't feel like being pissed off right now."


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE, VINCE DOES…BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

"John, why do I have to walk behind you? I can't see a damn thing!"

"That's the point." Jessi said rolling her eyes.

"I could always blind fold you." John teased.

"I think I've had enough of that, thank you."

"Close your eyes for a sec."

I did.

"Open them."

I opened them and looked in the ring. There stood a smiling Jeff with weapons all around him. Trashcans, lids, kendo sticks, bats, barbed wire, ladder and so forth. I screamed and ran into the ring jumping on Jeff.

"Jeff, what's going on?" I asked, hoping it's what I thought it was.

"You start your hardcore training today."

I screamed and jumped up and down. "How'd you know?"

"Jessi told us and also your thoughts about us training you. And your right, you have grown on us, so we brought in AJ to train with you."

"Thank you guys!"

"Just be careful darlin'."

I noticed Mark outside the ring.

"Catch me!" I yelled, and ran and jumped out of the ring into Mark's arms.

"You've been hanging out with Jeff too much." He chuckled.

"I'll be careful, you know that, but thanks for agreeing!" I said hugging him.

"How'd you know I agreed to it?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"True." He kissed my forehead and set me back on my feet. "Go in there and show us what you got."

I trained for three hours.

"Cassy, how's it feel?" Edge asked, handing me water.

"Sore, but I love it! When do I get to practice again?"

"Easy their tiger," Mark said, "Rest a few days, let those bruises heal and then you can get back into the ring."

"Sounds good to me." I said smiling.

"Cassy, let's go, I've got to talk to you." Jessi said, pulling me to my locker room.

I showered, dressed in what I had on earlier and came out.

"Cassy! You've been flirting with AJ all day. What is wrong with you?" Jessi said hands on her hips, anger on her face.

"I dunno Jessi, I'm just being me."

She sighed, "I know, but what if Billy saw you? You really want to fuck up your guy's relationship?"

I shook my head, "I've got to find him." I said and ran out of the room.

I ran into catering, "Whoa, Cassy is there a fire?" Dave said stopping me.

"No, I've got to find Billy."

"He's over there, Lacy's asleep." He said knowing my next question.

"Thanks Dave." I saw Billy surrounded by superstars, talking.

I ran over to him, jumped on his lap and started kissing him. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. We started making out.

"Damn!" Someone laughed. "Let's leave these two alone." "And remember to come up for air." Someone else said.

Ten minutes later Billy pulled back.

"Hunny, I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I shouldn't have done that."

"You had every right to be mad, but why you just pull me aside and talk to me before it got to that point?"

"You were never around for more than five minutes at a time, except for at night, and by then I was to tired from chasing Lacy around all day."

"Oh, well baby, I'm sorry for not taking responsibility for Lacy like I should have. I'm going to be there."

I smiled, "I have something I want to give you later, after we get back to the hotel, ok?"

He looked at me curiously.

"You'll find out." I said running a finger down his chest. "Be in our hotel room at midnight." I whispered in his ear, and then got off his lap.

I walked out of catering with a smile on my face.

"Guess you made up with Billy?" Jessi asked, grinning.

"Yup, can you do me a favor tonight?"

"What?"

"Can you please watch Lacy?"

"Oh my god! Are you gonna?" She squealed.

"Yup, so can you?"

"Heck yeah! You have fun tonight, not doubting you will but…" She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cena asked, walking up.

"John, I'm going to have to cancel dinner with you tonight." Jessi said.

"What? You didn't tell me that! I'll find someone else to watch her."

"Nut-uh! Tonight's your guy's night."

"Ok, I'm clueless." John said.

"Cassy's finally getting laid tonight." Jessi said softly.

"Jessi!" I hit her arm.

"Finally? Cassy are you still a virgin?"

I blushed, "Yeah…"

"Aww!" He said wrapping me in a hug. "Don't be embarrassed."

"John, please don't tell anyone!" I begged with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, this is between us three."

"Thank you Felix Anthony." I said hugging him.

"No problem Mae."

Sorry, its so short.


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I ONLY OWN CASSANDRA, BILLY BELONGS TO HIMSELF AND NOT ME ANYMORE (HAHA)

I took of my shirt and pants, and slipped on one of Billy's baggy shirts, covering my bra and thong. I sat on the bed and waited for Billy. The clock struck 12 and he opened the door. "Cassy?"

"In here!" I yelled. He walked into the room and I could smell his cologne, I absolutely love the smell of it.

"What's up?"

I patted a spot next to me; he didn't hesitate to take it. As soon as he sat down, I straddled him and started kissing him. I got off him a few minutes later.

"Wow, was that what you wanted to give me?"

I shook my head no and got up off the bed.

"What is it?"

I grinned and took off the shirt I was wearing, letting it fall to the floor. Billy's eyes got huge. I crawled on top of him and whispered, "I want to give you…me," I whispered in his ear. I instantly felt him against my leg.

"Are you sure?" He gulped.

"100 positive."


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE, AND NOT EVEN BILLY ANYMORE I ONLY OWN CASSY A.K.A CASSANDRA

The next morning I woke up to find him staring at me.

"What are you doing Hun?"

He put an arm around my waist, "Just watching my beautiful girlfriend sleep." He kissed my bare shoulder.

"Aww, aren't you sweet?" I laughed, kissing him.

"Jessi called and wanted us to meet her, Cena and Lacy for lunch."

"Where at?"

"Here, she figured you'd be too sore to go anywhere else."

"She's right, between training yesterday and last night, I'm sore as fuck."

Billy smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"Oh shut up!" I laughed, "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'm joining." He said jumping off the bed.

I dried off and slipped on a pair of baggy gym shorts and a tank top.

"Billy, let's go!"

"I'm ready." He walked out with a pair of baggy jeans on.

"I can see the top of your boxers."

"No shit?" He smiled.

"Nope." I smiled back. "Let's go." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

When we walked into the restaurant, Lacy jumped on me.

"Hey baby girl! Did you have fun with Aunt Jessi and John?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah! We watched movies and had pizza!"

"That's cool."

"Come here princess, Mama's sore from training yesterday." Billy explained, placing Lacy on his lap.

"Sore from something else." Jessi snickered.

"Jessi!" I exclaimed, blushing.

They guys laughed.

"So what's everybody doing today?" Billy asked.

"Swimming and resting." I answered.

"Swimming, and John's taking me out later, that's it."

"Signing, relaxing, show later, and diner." Cena said.

"Don't we all live exciting lives?" Billy joked.

We all agreed.

Jessi, Billy, Lacy, myself and a bunch of other superstars we're goofing off in the pool two hours later.

"Cassy!" Mark yelled over the noise. Everyone got quiet.

I got out, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to him.

"Yeah Mark?"

He led me outside to a bench and sat down.

"Is there a reason for the million watt smile you have today?"

I looked at him, right in the eye, "There's no use in lying is there?"

He shook his head no.

"IsleptwithBilly."

"What?"

I sighed, "I slept with Billy last night…."

He looked at me, as if studying, "First time?"

I nodded.

He chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed darlin'."

"But you're like my dad." I said leaning against him.

"Your right, and as a father figure I made you a doctors appointment for later today."

I was about to protest but he held up a hand. "It's so you can be put on birth control. We don't need a miniature you running around anytime soon."

I laughed, "Yeah, I wouldn't want that yet."

"Yet?" He said surprised.

I jumped up, "Later dad!" I yelled running back into to the pool.

He shook his head and walked back into the hotel.

OK, I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE AND I'M SORRY!!!!


	21. Sorry

**Hey everybody, I'm extremely sorry about not being able to update my stories!!** _My computer that I was using totally ate crap, and most of the stuff I had written did too!!_ But I just got a brand new one today that's up and running so expect some updates as soon as I can type them!!!! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT!!!

Cassy Mae


	22. Chapter 22

_SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, IT'S BEEN A ROUGH COUPLE OF MONTHS._

_HERE'S SOMETHING TO SATISFY ANYONE WHO STILL READS THIS!!!!!_

"**Cassy, what'd Mark want?" Jessi asked.**

**I motioned for her to get out. She did and sat with me at one of the tables.**

"**And the point of that was…?"**

"**He made me a doctors appointment at 1."**

"**For what?"**

"**He figured I'd slept with Billy, so it's for me to get put on birth control."**

"**How'd he guess?" She asked surprised.**

**I have her a look, "Marks not stupid."**

"**True."**

"**Billy, come here!" I yelled.**

"**What's up babe?"**

"**Watch Lacy, I have an appointment at one."**

"**For what?" He asked concerned.**

"**Birth control."**

"**Yeah, you might want that." He chuckled.**

"**I'm going to get ready, go to the doctors, grab something to eat, and depending on what time it is, either meet you here or at the arena."**

"**K, babe." He kissed me then jumped back into the pool.**

"**Why do I have to go and not him?" Jessi pouted.**

"**Because I want you to go, not him."**

"**Why?"**

"**I want to interrogate you." I smiled.**

"**About what?"**

"**John."**

**She blushed and hurriedly walked out of the pool area, heading to her room.**

**I chuckled and went to mine.**

I pulled on a pair of shorts, a black beater, and threw on some flip flops. I grabbed my duffel bad and threw in some clothes. Once I grabbed my cell, money, key-card and id I headed out.

**I met Jessi by the elevator.**

"**How are we going to get there?"**

"**Shit! I forgot about that, I'll look for someone."**

**We exited the elevator and walked into the lobby. I spotted Jeff and ran over to him.**

"**Jeffie, I need a HUGE favor!"**

**He looked at me curiously, "What do you need?"**

"**Taker made a doctors appointment for me at one, and I don't have a vehicle to get there. Can I please borrow yours?"**

"**Appointment for what?"**

**I blushed, not wanting everyone to know.**

"**Ms. Sexual activity over here needs birth control." Jessi blurted out.**

**My face got beet red; I looked down, embarrassed.**

"**Oh really? And how long have you and Billy, hopefully he's the one you've been doing, been doing the deed?"**

**I kept my head down.**

"**I'm just teasing Cass, and yes I'll let you borrow my car."**

**He waved the keys in front of my face; I snatched them.**

"**Thanks Jeff. I don't know how long it'll be."**

"**That's cool, I'll catch a ride to the arena with Cena. Just give me the keys at the show."**

"**Thanks." I gave him a hug and we walked out to his corvette.**

"Why did you have to say that?"

"I didn't mean to, it slipped out."

I rolled my eyes, "So what'd you and John do last night?"

"We watched movies with Lacy."

"Yeah, ok, I want details!"

She laid back and smiled, "Well, first off he mentioned that I was a good friend for watching Lacy. We went to pizza hut; he goofed around with Lacy, which was adorable. When we left, he gave her a piggy-back-ride and he held my hand."

"Awww, that's cute!"

She smiled, "We all got up to my room and changed into our pajamas, then decided on a movie."

"Which one?"

"You're going to love this." She laughed. "Lacy picked out the Marine."

I busted out laughing, "How'd John like watching himself?"

"He told Lacy no at first, then she gave him her puppy dog look and he caved. He said her look is 10 times worse than yours."

"That's awesome, she's already learning."

"Yeah she is."

"Ok, what else happened?"

"Well, Lacy crawled up to John, so we were all laying on the bed. She fell asleep 30 minutes later."

JESSI'S P.O.V 

**John picked her up and placed her on the other bed.**

"**John, I'm sorry I had to cancel our dinner date."**

**He smiled, and leaned back against the headboard, "It's fine, I'm just glad you agreed to still hang out."**

"**And why wouldn't I?"**

"**Dunno, figured you' be with one of your friends."**

**I chuckled, "Friends? I only know you, Dave, Taker, Billy and Cassy."**

"**I thought you knew Jeff?"**

"**I've only talked to him once or twice."**

"**Oh."**

**I laid my head on his shoulder, watching him on TV.**

**It was silent for a few minutes.**

"**Is it weird?"**

"**Is what weird?"**

"**Watching yourself on TV?"**

"**Kind of."**

"**If you don't want to finish the movie, we don't have too."**

"**Naw, it's cool, I know you love this movie."**

**I smiled at him, "Thanks John."**

BACK TO CASSY'S P.O.V

"Did you two kiss at all?" I questioned, getting out of the car.

"Yeah." She smiled blushing, "Twice last night and a couple times this morning."

AWWW! SO CUTE, I'LL END THIS CHAPTER HERE…..HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING, SO I'D LIKE YOU GUYS (THE READERS) TO GIVE ME SOME ADVICE IF YOU'D BE SO KIND!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME!!**

**I HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN, SO JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, GOOD OR BAD, IT'S ALWAYS APPERICATED!!**

We pulled up the arena an hour and half before show time.

"You want to come with me to give Jeff back his keys?"

"Naw, I'm going to find John."

"Ok, love you sis." We hugged and departed in different directions.

After turning down a few wrong hallways I found the men's locker room. I heard music coming from it, but knocked anyway. No on answered. I knocked louder, again no answer, so I just opened the door. I saw Randy and Jeff laughing, surrounded by two different groups of women. I was automatically disgusted.

I walked over to Jeff, pushing a couple of girls out of my way. "Jeff!" I yelled getting his attention. "What are they doing here? Who are they?" I asked, pissed.

"Ummm….ahhh…." He shuttered nervously.

"Jeff!" I yelled again, getting Randy's attention as well.

"No need to yell." A girl next to me said.

"I can do what I want, so shut up!" I snapped.

She turned to me, "Excuse me? Little girl, you need to shut your mouth."

I smirked at her, "Bitch I'd shut up, this doesn't concern you, and don't call me little girl."

"But that's what you are."

I stood in front of her, so we were face to face. "Hunny, you need to stop while you're ahead. Just get your little group of whores, get out, and stay out."

She scowled at me, then looked at Jeff, "Jeffie why aren't you defending me?" She gave him a pathetic puppy dog look.

"Just do what she says and get out." He said turning around to his duffel bag.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled, "Get out, now." I pointed to the door, "Randy that includes your group of rats as well."

He raised his hands in the air.

The girls slowly left, until one was left; the girl I yelled at.

"Hunny, you have no idea what you just started." She said and walked out.

**I chuckled, then turned to the guys and frowned. "You two should know better than to let rat's in, let alone two groups of them!"**

"**They were already in the building when we got here. We saw them in catering." Jeff explained.**

"**How'd they get into here?"**

"**Ask Randy." He said grabbing clothes and heading to the showers. **

**I turned to Randy, "Tell me."**

"**Well, Jeff and I were talking about our match tonight when they knocked on the door. I opened it, they flirted with me, I gave in. There's what happened.**

**I shook my head, "Randy think with your brain, not your dick!"**

"**Did you see them? That'd be almost impossible!"**

"**All I saw were trashy looking women on guys I consider my brothers."**

"**Cass, you've got to let me get laid sometime!" Randy exclaimed.**

"**When you go out to clubs, you always pick up women and get laid!"**

"**That's only because you're not around! Anytime I'm with you, you won't let any women come up to me."**

"**So? They're not good enough for you, that's why! They don't deserve you!"**

"**How do you know? You don't even give them a chance!"**

**By now, Randy and I were in each other's faces; I had stood up on a bench to be level with him.**

"**Look," I sighed, "I'm sorry for being so overprotective, but you all are like my family. I don't want to see you hurt."**

"**I know that, I consider you a sister, but hunny, you've got to let me live a little!"**

"**How about I make a compromise with you?" I said, getting down off the bench.**

"**I'm listening."**

"**I'll try my hardest to not be so protective, but if they come up to you looking like a hooker, I'll cuss em' out." **

"**I know that's the best you can do, so I'll take what I can get." Randy smiled and hugged me.**

"**So we all good?" Jeff questioned.**

**I nodded, "Wait, who'd they'd come with?"**

**They shrugged.**

"**Ok, well, lets go to catering." I said tossing Jeff his car keys.**


	24. Chapter 24

I DON'T OWN THE WWE, JUST MY CHARACTERS! THIS SWITCHES P.O.V. A LOT SO SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING!!

We walked into catering and I immediately went over to Jessi and John.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nope."

"Cool." I sat down; soon Randy and Jeff joined us at the table.

We were all in deep conversation about the show and pondering when I'd make my debut when loud giggling interrupted us. I tried to ignore it, but my smart-ass mouth had to make a comment. " I'm glad the 'real' divas don't giggle like that. I couldn't take that all the time in the locker room." I said annoyed.

"Cass, it's not that bad." Jessi said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, it is."

"How?"

"Randy, you tell her."

He rolled his eyes and told her and John what went down in the locker room.

"Damn C," John laughed, "Your gonna cause a major fight one of these days."

"And it'll be well worth it. You all deserve better than those fucking gold-digging, two timing, nasty ass, trashy looking whores."

They guys all laughed, shaking their heads.

"Has anyone seen Billy or Mark?"

"I saw Billy in the ring about an hour ago, haven't seen Mark yet." John stated.

"Ok."

"So, Jessi, when are you leaving?" Randy questioned.

"I don't know, but I have to be back to work in two weeks."

"Where do you work?"

"At a daycare, but I'm also taking college courses online for a teaching degree."

"Really? That's awesome." John said happily.

That got all of us talking about Jessi and I's hometown.

A little while later, Mark walked in.

"Hey Mark, where ya been?"

"Meeting with Vince and creative."

"For what?"

He smiled, "We were talking about when you'd make your debut and what story line you'd have."

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and onto him, "That is so awesome Dad! Thank you!"

He winced at my screaming, "Glad that makes your happy."

"Can you give me a little hint?"

He gave me a stern look; I gave him my best puppy-dog look.

He groaned, "All I can say that It'll involve Billy and a Diva, I don't know how yet, a few ideas were thrown out."

"That is so cool!"

"Speaking of you and him, how was your appointment?'

"Fine, I already picked up the pills."

"Good."

"Have you seen Billy?"

"Yeah, down in the ring, he was looking pretty annoyed."

"Why?"

"Dunno, but Candace was down there with all of her lil' friends."

My face went from happy to pissed in two seconds, I jumped off Mark and took off down to the ring.

"What was that about?"

Everyone jumped up, "C's about to get into a fight."

/ **I was fuming as I ran down the ramp to the ring. Candace was close to Billy, her arms on his. I jumped in, "What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed.**

"**I'm talking to Billy, he said he'd show me some new moves." She smirked.**

**I raised my eyebrows, and then looked at him, he was shaking his head no. I pulled her away from him, "Listen and listen real good, stay the hell away from my man. You have no need to talk to him. Get someone else to help you attempt to wrestle, because he's not going to be."**

"**I can wrestle, I just think he could really help me out." She turned and walked towards Billy, "I'll come see you when I know we won't be interrupted." She quickly kissed his lips.**

**I stood there in shock as she got out of the ring. I quickly came back to my senses and saw red. I ran and dove over the top ropes, landing on her and her trashy friends. I stood up, pulling her up by her hair. I punched her, and then threw her up against the barricade, punching her. She was screaming bloody murder while I was yelling and cussing her out. I felt myself get pulled back by multiple hands, I started yelling when I realized who had a hold of me: it was her friends.**

BILLY'S P.O.V.

I stood still after she kissed me; I was utterly disgusted. I came back to when Cassy flew over the top rope. I watched her beat the shit out of Candice, then the tables turned, Candy's friends got a hold of her. I jumped out of the ring and walked to them, when someone spun me around.

"A.J.?" I questioned, confused.

He smirked, then it all got black.

**CASSY'S P.O.V.**

**I saw someone hit Billy and watched him crumble to the ground. I got even more furious if that's possible.**

JESSI'S P.O.V.

Randy, Jeff, Mark, John, Myself and a couple other wrestlers who heard the commotion, ran down the ramp to the ring.

As we came around to the announcer's table, we saw Cassy getting punched and kicked randomly.

"Get the fuck off her!" I yelled, tackling some of the girls. I got up and decked Candice, who kicked Cassy's head. She ran away with all her friends, scared.

"Cassy." I yelled going over to her.

**CASSY'S P.O.V.**

**I finally gave up trying to get away, there was too many of them.**

Soon they all started kicking and hitting me, I fell to the floor coughing. Candice took a running kick to my side, as if it were a soccer ball. I screamed feeling something crack. They took the invitation and kept kicked my ribs until people came running down. I felt a blow to my head then I blacked out.

JESSI'S P.O.V.

I tried running after Candice, but John pulled me back.

"I swear to god, I'm a kill you, you stupid bitch!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Babe, calm down." He turned me around so I was facing him, "Get her later, we gotta worry about Cassy now."

I sighed, he kissed my forehead.

"That's not all we've got to worry about."

I turned hearing Mark's voice.

Billy's knocked out cold over here."

**OK, THERE'S THIS CHAPTER, THANKS TO PEOPLE WHO STIL REVIEW, I REALLY APPERICATE IT! IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS I WANT TO GET HER AND CANDICE IN THE RING, BUT I'M HORRIBLE AT THAT! SO IF ANYONE COULD HELP ME OUT I'D APPERICATE IT!!**


	25. Chapter 25

We got Billy and Cassy to the hospital, all of us were pissed off beyond belief

**IT'S SHORT, BUT OH-WELL!! ENJOY!**

We got Billy and Cassy to the hospital; all of us were pissed off beyond belief.

I sat in a chair between two beds; between a woman I considered my sister and a man that I'd grown to love as a brother. I couldn't help but cry, Cassy and taken a beating. Multiple cracked and broken ribs, broken wrist, stitches above her left eye and a massive bump on her head. Billy had a broken arm and had to get stitches for his head.

"Baby," John said walking into the room, "Come get something to eat."

I shook my head no.

"Jessica," He said walking to me, "I know how you're feeling I consider them family too. It hurts to see them like this, but you need to eat, you haven't since 2."

I looked up at him, seeing concern. I stood up, looked at both of them and walked out the door.

"Did Mark call mom?"

"Yeah, she'll be here soon."

We walked into the cafeteria; I grabbed a bag of chips and a sprite. John grabbed two turkey sandwiches, a bag of Doritos and a coke.

**/We sat down next to Jeff, Randy, Mark and Dave.**

"**Glad you're finally coming out of the dark." Mark said.**

"**I haven't been in there that long."**

"**Four hours is long enough Darlin'."**

**We sat in silence, lost in our own thoughts.**

**I finished my chips and threw them away. "Guy's I'm going back up."**

"You're not done eating." Dave said pushing one of the turkey sandwiches in front of me.

"**I'm full."**

"**Jessica, eat it, Lord knows how long it'll be before you eat again."**

**I pouted, sat down next to Dave and Mark, and ate the sandwich.**

**When I was done, I asked Mark, "What did Vince say?"**

"**I didn't give him the opportunity to say much. I told him what was up, what was wrong with them, and not to fire that bitch."**

"**What?" I said a little too loudly.**

" **I know Cassy'll be out for revenge and she's gonna get it. I also told him that she needs to be fined and stuck as a jobber on heat until Cassy can get back in the ring."**

"**And he actually did what you demanded?" I questioned amazed.**

"**Well, with what we all demanded, especially Cassy's mom."**

"**Oh, ok." I said leaning on Dave. He wrapped a friendly arm around me and squeezed lightly.**

CASSY'S P.O.V

All I could feel was pain. I opened my eyes and they took in my surroundings. I moved my head with difficultly and saw Billy with his eyes closed, hooked up to machines. I let out a soft cry when the events earlier came flooding back.

The door opened and someone walked in, "Oh my! Cassy's up! Get everyone!"

People came running into the room. Jessi and my mom were instantly by my sides; they started tearing up, which made me. I tried to talk, but couldn't. "Here, open your mouth, your throats just extremely dry." A nurse said holding up a cup with a straw in it.

I drank it gratefully.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes, don't stress her out." The nurse said and left.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jessi asked.

"The last thing I remember is getting dropped to the floor."

She nodded, my mom hugged me, "Mama, I'm sorry."

She looked confused, "For what?"

"I promised you I'd avoid getting hurt, and I set myself up." I said feeling guilty.

"Oh hunny, that's alright. Everyone knows how you are when you're angry, we all know you lose common sense." She chuckled along with myself and everyone else.

The doctor came in, checked me out, told me what injuries I had, filled up my goody-bag of pain meds and left. We all talked, Mark told me what he did and I thanked him. He was 100 correct, I did want some revenge and I wanted it as soon as possible.

/Around 9 I announced that I wanted to sleep, I hugged my mom and Jessi first, telling them to go to the hotel and get some rest. Then John, Jeff, Dave and Mark. As Randy turned to leave I spoke up.

"Randy, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said taking a seat next to my bed.

I looked at Billy, "He hasn't woken up once today, I'm worried."

"The doctors gave him plenty of sleep medicine so they could run all sorts of tests to make sure his heads alright. He won't wake up till tomorrow." He held my hand, "You need to get some sleep sis."

"It's all my fault." I said, tears building up. I looked at Billy and the damn broke. "If I hadn't had been stupid and jumped on them, he wouldn't be hurt and I wouldn't have to see mom cry."

He sat on the bed and softly gave me a hug, "It's not your fault. She provoked you, she's to blame for everything, not you." He rubbed my back.

"Can you stay with my tonight please?"

"If that's what you want. I'll just ask them for a pillow and sleep in the chair."

I shook my head no, "Sleep up here with me please. I want my brother to hold me."

"Just let me call John and get another blanket. I'll be right back, you want some more water?"

"Please."

**/ THANKS TO: ****Brattany****, ****James.Lafferty.Holic, AND 68 stones from a broken heart FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	26. Chapter 26

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

I woke up to voices. I opened my eyes and smiled. Mom, Jessi and Mark were in the doorway. "Hey when did you all get here?"

"Just now, I didn't know Randy stayed here last night." Mark said.

"I asked him too, I wanted to talk to him."

They nodded.

I gently shook Randy, "Ran, wake up."

"Huh?" He questioned groggily, opening his eyes.

"Wake up, you need to get some real sleep."

He got up, as he gave me a hug, I whispered, "Me breaking down stays between us, ok?"

He nodded, kissed my forehead and left.

"How's Lacy? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's with Dave now. Trish and Amy watched her last night."

"Has she asked about us?"

"Yeah, we told her that Mommy and Daddy had to take care of something and they'd be back soon. Also, toys and ice-cream work too." Mom chuckled.

**/Everyone had been coming and going all day. I kept glancing at Billy, but every time he wasn't awake. After lunch, and everyone had left, I started drifting off to sleep when I heard my name. I looked around.**

"**Billy?" I questioned.**

"**Honey are you ok?"**

"**I started crying with excitement, "Baby, are you ok? Do you want me to call the doctor? I'm so sorry you got hurt, it's all my fault."**

"**Cassandra, shut up!" He said sternly and harshly.**

**I was taken back at his tone.**

"**I'm fine, only feels like I've been run over by a truck. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself. It's that sluts fault and A.J.'s."**

"**A.J.?"**

"**Yeah, fucking A.J, Styles, he's the last thing I remember seeing."**

"**Oh god." I whispered.**

"**How are you doing? Is Lacy ok?"**

"**I'm doing better, my ribs hurt like hell. Lacy's fine, they told her we had something to take care of."**

"**Ok, good."**

**We talked until we passed out due to the medicine. Even though he didn't blame me, I still felt a little guilty.**

/A couple days later we were both released from the hospital. Mom demanded that we both go back home to my house to fully recover and no one dared to argue with her. We told Lacy that I hurt my ribs training and I needed to go home and heal, but she'd stay with her grandpa and numerous aunt's and uncles. At first she didn't want to leave us, but I convinced her that she'd love spending time with everyone and that I'd buy her a new toy when I got back.

**/"Ok, I know your both legal and can do what you want, but not now. No heavy lifting, that includes working out, no constantly moving around. Cassandra, you won't heal quickly and be able to get that woman back if you're always moving around. I took a couple more days off work, but after that, Billy your going to have to help her." Mom turned to me, "You've got to let us help you; you can't be your usual stubborn self. So don't start complaining, ya got me?"**

"**Yes, mom."**

"**Alright, get upstairs and get some rest."**

I know that it's short, but it's all that was needed! If you liked please review, even if you hate it or find something wrong, it always help to hear people's opinions!


	27. Chapter 27

/

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! MORE TOMORROW!

/"Alright, that's four hours of ring time. Come on Cassy, that's enough for today." Mark said standing in the doorway of the gym.

"Fine." I pouted.

Randy and John sat on the ropes, so I could get out.

"I don't understand why you're putting so much pressure on yourself, you're all natural and excellent in the ring." Mark said as we got into the elevator.

I pushed floor three and turned to him, "Because I want to be prepared for anything and everything she's got to throw at me."

"You don't even have a match yet, but when you do you'll be great. Just have faith in yourself, the rest of us do."

I smiled at him; "You want to join the family and I for lunch?"

"When?"

"About an hour when we get to the arena."

"Sure, just call me."

"Will do. Thanks for everything dad."

"Just doing my job princess." He kissed the top of my head and walked off after making sure I got into my room ok.

**/"Hey guys." I said opening the door.**

"**Mommy! Mommy!" Lacy ran and jumped in my arms.**

"**Hey princess, what'd you do while I was gone?"**

"**Got a new toy! Watched Nemo!"**

**I sat her down on the couch, "Sounds fun, where's Daddy?"**

"**Bedroom."**

"**I'll be right back."**

**She nodded and turned back to Full House that was on the TV.**

"**Knock, Knock," I said entering the room.**

"**Hey babe, enjoy your workout?" He asked kissing me.**

"**Yeah, wish I could have had more ring time, but it was fun."**

"**Your awesome in the ring, you don't need to push yourself. If you keep training like this you'll wear yourself out before you get a match."**

**I rolled my eyes, looking back at him from my suitcase, "I won't ware myself out, I'm being prepared. Who knows what tricks she's got up her sleeve. I want my revenge and I'm going to get it." I grabbed my clothes, and took a shower. I was drying myself off when the door opened and Billy walked in.**

"**Billy!" said startled.**

**He smirked and pulled me to him. He kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as his hand ran over my stomach up to my chest.**

"**Billy, we can't do this, Lacey's out there."**

"**Dad came an got her." He replied kissing my neck.**

**I gave into him as I always do.**

/Mark's gonna kill me!" I said throwing on my blue jeans and RKO t-shirt.

"Why?" Billy questioned pulling on his jeans, grabbing a beater.

"I told him we'd all have lunch in an hour."

"It's only been an hour and a half, chill babe."

"If I get in trouble, I'm placing the blame on you."

"What's my punishment going to be?" He whispered in my ear.

"I can think of a few things…. and none of them involve sex."

"Not fair." He pouted as we entered the elevator.

"Not my problem."

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I APPERIACTE IT!**


	28. Chapter 28

/

SORRY FOR IT BEING SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED!!

/

"Cassy, Vince needs to see you soon." JR said, stopping me.

"About what? Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not in trouble. Just go see him."

"Ok; good luck out there."

"Thanks." He said disappearing behind the curtain.

"Go see Vince babe, I'll meet you in catering." He kissed me and left.

I was confused walking to his office; I haven't done anything wrong…have I?"

Lost in my thoughts, I bumped into somebody, "Oh sorry, I wasn't…" I stopped, "Candace." I said coldly.

She smiled, " Did you like your little vacation? Hope so, cause you'll be having another one once I get my hands on you."

I smirked, "Hunny, you had help. When it's just you and I in that ring, you won't stand a chance. You won't be able to escape. I plan on putting you in retirement. Until then, stay out of my way." I bumped her shoulder as I walked away. I walked by the camera guys, What the hell! What were they doing?

I knocked on Vince's office.

"Come in."  
I poked my head in, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, come in Cassy, sit down please."

I did so nervously.

"No need to be nervous, you're not in trouble."

I nodded.

"Creative and I have been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I smiled.

"Depends on whose point of view your looking at."

My smiled faded.

"We got the fight between you, Candace and her friends on film, tonight we plan on using it. Is that ok so far?"

I nodded.

"That's how we're going to stare the story line between you two. Billy'll be in it because of what happened between him and A.J."

Again, I nodded.

"We're going to air the fight tonight, then the confrontation you two just had next Monday."

He continued to tell me all that would happen.

"Does Mark know all of this?"

He nodded, "Yes, and he's ok with it."

"Alright, I guess I am too, but Vince, she touches him and its not part of the script, I'll kill her this time."

"I don't doubt you, she's already been informed not to go near him."

"Alrighty, well thanks Vince, I really, really, really appreciate this."

"You've earned it, now go hang out with your daughter and man." He smiled.

I hugged him and left.

**When I got to catering everyone was there. I walked over to Billy and Lacy who were sitting with Mark, Dave, John, Randy, Jeff….and Jillian?**

**I took a seat and kissed Billy.**

"**How'd it go with Vince?"**

"**What'd you do now darling?" Mark questioned.**

"**That's the first question I asked, but I wasn't in trouble."**

"**Then what'd he want?" John asked.**

"**He talked to me about my storyline."**

"**Storyline? I thought they hadn't thought of anything?" Billy said surprised.**

**I explained the non-detailed version, not wanting to tell them everything.**

"**Oh, that's interesting…" Randy sighed.**

"**We all knew it was coming. I helped them work out stuff, so it went in your favor, not like they needed any persuasion though." Mark said.**

"**Thanks, but I want to know that I can win against her without it being scripted."**

"**Maybe you'll get your chance, but for know, it's scripted."**

"**I know dad, I'm going back to the hotel early. I wanna relax and think things over."**

**All the guys looked at each other, then at Billy.**

**He looked uncertain, then sighed, "I'm trying not to baby you so much, but please be careful. If anything happens please call me, and don't do anything stupid."**

**I smiled, "I'd never do a thing like that."  
They all laughed.**

"**Seriously though, I'm just going to the pool, if people start shit, I'll walk away then call, I promise." I kissed his cheek, told Lacy we'd watch NEMO later, hugged all the guys, gave Jillian a weird look, and then left catering. I grabbed my bag and got back into Jeff's convertible.**

I felt myself relaxing in the hot tub, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's this I hear about a story line?"

"Jessi, I just got told tonight, I was gonna call you tomorrow."

"How could you wait till tomorrow to tell me something like this?"

"Because I just wanted to relax." I snapped.

She was quiet for a minute, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Bullshit, there's more, you can't lie to your sister."

I sat quiet.

"Cass, it's bugging you, I can tell. You haven't snapped at anyone is awhile. You should have learned that bottling shit up isn't the best."

"Jessi, I don't need a therapist."

"Then what do you need?"

"My best friend to quit her job and travel with me."

"That bad?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm going to need reminding that it's just a storyline."

"Ok, I'll be at the airport in Missouri tomorrow to pick you all up."

"That means your going to the show?"

"Yeah…I was just going to meet you at your house tomorrow, but I just watched the fight again and Candace talked some shit, so I'll be there."

"You really are the best."

"No need to remind me."

We laughed and talked about everything and anything until it was late.

**Sorry that it's been so long. I've being doing my correspondence classes trying to graduate with my class this year. So that's been taking up my time, plus my rotator cuff has been acting up. I messed it up last summer and lately its been bugging the hell out of me, which makes it hard to type, but thanks for all the review's for last chapter!!**


	29. Chapter 29

Yeah, I know its been forever! But thankfully I passed all my correspondence classes and I AM graduating with my class!! 08' BABY! haha

/

I was excited as we landed, as was John. I kept asking why he didn't just ask her out, but he always had some excuse.

We grabbed our luggage and went outside.

"Jessi!" I yelled dropping my bags running to her.

"Aunt Jess!" Lacy yelled as well.

We all hugged, then stepped away so John could greet her.

As Billy put the suitcases in the trunk I saw him kiss her cheek, and I noticed her blush.

"John, why don't you ride shot-gun?" I said getting in after Billy and Lacy. He went to open the door, but I quickly locked it and smirked. He rolled his eyes and got in front.

"Trying to play matchmaker?" Billy whispered.

"They already like each other, but their taking to long! So I'm pushing it."

He shook his head and chuckled.

**We went straight to the arena from the airport.**

"**I'm going to take a shower and change, you all going to catering?" I questioned digging through my suitcase.**

"**Naw, I'll stay here."**

"**Well, John and I are going, Lacy you hungry?"**

**She nodded.**

"**Piggy-back ride?" John asked, sitting down on the couch.**

**She squealed then jumped on. Jessi winked at me before closing the door.**

"**So, you said you were going to take a shower?" He grinned.**

**I led him to the showers.**

Jessi's P.O.V.

"I think I'm going to buy Lacy a few shirts." I said getting up.

"Need some money?"

"John, I don't need your money, I have…. well had a job, I'm ok."

"Had? What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Cassy asked me to quit and travel with her. I'm still taking my college courses though."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you, but I'm glad to be here. Hopefully, when I get my degree, I can home school this little one." I tickled Lacy.

"Oh, well ok…do you need a pass to get back in?"

"Nope, I got one, I'll be right back bade." I smiled at him and walked off.

**We stopped at the first stand we saw.**

"**What shirt do you want?"**

"**Dat one, dat one, dat one."**

**She pointed to a Cena, Hardy and Orton shirt.**

"**That all?"**

"**No, dat one, dat one, dat one."**

**Triple H, HBK and Batista.**

**I laughed, "You just want one of everything?"**

**She nodded.**

"**I'll take one of every shirt, small please."**

**The lady looked shocked, "All?"**

"**Yes please, oh, and can I get a medium Cena shirt as well?"**

**She nodded, "Just one moment." She turned to the phone.**

"**Ok," I said and turned to Lacy, poking her, making her laugh.**

**She turned back around getting the shirts.**

"**Who'd you call?"**

"**Someone, every time someone buys a ton of merchandise he wants to thank them personally."**

"**Ok…"**

"**Is this her?"**

**I turned around, "Vince?"**

"**Jessica? What are you doing?"**

"**I decided to buy Lacy a shirt, but turns out, she wants them all." I smiled.**

"**And she'll get them. Lacy is a princess after all and deserves what she wants."**

"**Here." Vince handed her a card.**

"**Vince, I got it really." I said pulling out my wallet.**

"**Nonsense, it's my treat." He smiled.**

I looked at him, "That's nice of you, and I know you do random nice things all the time, but I can see in your eyes you want something, what is it?"

"You caught me. I do need to ask you a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, a lot of superstars and divas have kids and…we need a sitter. Would you consider watching them?"

"How many are we talking?" I questioned grabbing some of the bags.

"No clue, but Shawn's oldest is 14 and could help you out. It won't be an overloading amount, I can promise that." I handed him the rest of the bags, "I guess it won't hurt to give it a try, but I will have rules."

"That's fine."

"But first things first, I don't care how spoiled they are at home, I will not watch spoiled brats who yell and scream when they don't get everything they want. I know they will to an extent because their kids, but I've seen celebrity children. I won't tolerate em', I won't tolerate being ordered around by a five year old."

He held the door open to John's locker room, "Understandable, and reasonable. I'm going to have a meeting for all the wrestlers who have kids and you can tell them what the rules are going to be and so forth. All you need to do is sign a contract and you'll be part of payroll."

I sighed and looked at Lacy, "Should I be everyone's nanny?"

She giggled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new employee."

He hugged me, "Great! You have no idea how much this means. I'll have a contract for you to sign tomorrow."

"Ok, just let me know when. We're going to go back to catering."

He gave us each a hug, "Be careful."

"Always."


	30. Chapter 30

_LATER THAT NIGHT!_

**I kicked Billy out of our room, so Jessi and I could have a girl's night. Jessi, Lacey & I ate pizza and ice cream, then watched Mean Girls. I put Lacy to bed around 10.**

"Ok, so why I'd quit my job and join you on the road?" she asked lying across the bed next to mine with her ice cream.

I sighed, "I got the script in almost full detail…." I pulled it out and handed it to her.

Her eyes widened as she read over it. "A.J. does what? You have too?! She puts her hands where? He caresses her huh?"

After she read it she looked at me surprised.

"Now do you get it?"

"Yeah, does Billy know?"

"No, not yet, I don't want him to know until a little before he has too." I looked down… "They have them almost fucking! I can't deal with that! She's going to try and break us up again. I know it!"

"Deep breaths, it'll be ok. Billy's not stupid, he won't let anything happen."

"I know he loves me and wouldn't hurt me, but there's always that thought, especially with this script."

"I understand and I'll be here to remind you that its just a script; not real what so ever. Plus if she starts shit, I get to knock her out now; John held me back last time."

I smiled at her, "I'm so glad you're my best friend!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

We hugged.

"So what's really going on with you and John?" I said changing the topic.

"No idea."

"Well you both had a good time when you watched Lacy, then you had a date…have you two actually talked since the date?"

"Yeah, we talk on the phone all the time. We end up talking for hours even though it's late and we both need sleep. I can talk to him about anything and everything."

"Aww! That's cute! Why aren't you guys dating?"

"He hasn't asked." She said slightly bummed.

"I can question him about it."

"No, its cool."

"Bullshit! He was so excited to find out you were coming, he kisses your cheek and you two hold hands occasionally! Its beginning to frustrate me! He needs to ask you out!" I laughed.

"Definitely agree with you on that."


	31. Chapter 31

_Yes, another short one…._

**We got up around 9 and took showers, getting ready for the day.**

**Lacy wanted to wear shorts with her new Jeff Hardy shirt. I simply pulled my hair up into a messy bun and threw on baggy white gym short with a white beater. Jessi straightened her hair minimal makeup with boot cut jeans that fit and a black tank top.  
"Lacy, Jessi! Want to go eat breakfast?"**

"**Yes! Food!"**

"**She's just like her dad, always thinking about food." Jessi laughed.**

We walked into the café and spotted Billy, John, Jeff, Randy and Shawn.

"Daddy!" Lacy yelled and took off.

I shook my head laughing at her excitement.

We joined the guys and ate.

"So John, got any plans today?"

"Should I come up with some quickly?"

"Ha, ha I'll take that as a no. I wanna hang out for a while. Jessi you can keep Billy & Lacy Company."

"You two are switching partners?! Not fair! I want in!" Randy exclaimed.

"Sorry Randy, we aren't switching partners, I just need to talk to John."

"Ruin all my fun." He pouted.

'Dude, I'd never share her, so just give up." Billy laughed.

"I couldn't really do that anyway, it'd be like banging my sister….gross!" Randy smirked.

**We ate breakfast and everyone left except John, Billy, Jessi, Lacy and myself.**

"**So what do you want to do?" John asked.**

"**Go to the park to walk around, the mall then dinner."**

"**Sounds like you have everything already planned out."**

**I nodded, "Of course, you know me."**

"**I do and that's why I'm worried."**

**I pushed him out of the booth. "Shut up I'm not that bad.**

**He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."**

**I gave Billy and Lacy a kiss goodbye.**

We walked to the park that was a block away in silence. I was thinking bout how to approach John.


	32. Chapter 32

SORRY, IT'S BEEN SO LONG, BUT STUFF HAPPENS AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE…. SO SORRY FOR THOSE THAT ASKED FOR UPDATES A HELL OF A LOT SOONER! I HOPE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AND THIS SORT OF MAKE UP FOR IT!!!

The silence was driving me crazy, Cassy is never quiet, so when we got to the park I led her to the swings.

"What?"

I smiled at her, "I'll push, you talk I'm not used to all the quietness."

She chuckled and got on.

I started pushing her.

"You like Jessi, right?"

"Well duh."

"You two talk all the time, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm the one asking the questions right now!" She smiled, "Just answer them truthfully, then when I'm done you can ask away, ok?"

"Got it boss."

"What do you both usually talk about?"

"What went on that day, how work went and what's going on in our lives, normal stuff." She nodded. "You are aware of the fact she likes you too, right?"

"I questioned it, but now I'm fully aware."

"Why'd you question it?"

"Cause it's a feeling I had, plus I never got to see her and someone could pop up and she could have feelings for him."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, she's traveling wit us now. So you'll see her all the time."

"That's cool."

"Yup, so what are you gonna do?"

"What you mean?"

"Now that she's gonna be around, no random guys going to pop up, so what are you going to do?"

"I get it, ask her out."

She hopped off. "I was thinking fucking ask her out already! Cause its driving me nuts!"

I smiled at her, "Ok Miss Mae, I'll be sure to do that."

"Thank goodness you both are gonna drive me insane if you don't start dating soon."

"Why you want us to date?"

"Cause everyone can tell you two like each other. Plus I know you make each other happy and trust each other a lot. You two could be a very powerful couple."

"Well, we'll never know unless I man up." I said taking a seat on a bench.

Cassy hopped on next to me. "Nope, so do it soon!"

"My turn, what's going on?"

She looked at me, "Huh?'

"Jessi comes on the road when your troubled or need her advice, it must be huge if she quit her job and now works here, so what's going on sis?"

CASSY'S P.O.V.

I looked away from John, and down at my hands. "Uh… this new story line."

"Yours?"

I nodded.

"What is it?"

"You know."

"All I know is that it involves Candace and A.J, what else?"

"Well, just what they have us doing and her touching him… I don't like it. It makes me nervous and doubting shit."

He nodded, "What about you and A.J?"

"Just some kissing and barley touching, but they have them practically fucking, it worries me to no end."

"Does Billy know about the script?"

"No, I haven't shown him."

"Maybe you should, its just gonna bother you until you do."

"No, shits gonna bother me until this shit ends.

"You still need to tell him though, he deserves to know.'

"I know, I'm just scared. What if she gets into his head?" I said tearing up.

John pulled me into a sideways hug. "Don't worry about that he wont let anything happen. And if he does, do you remember who his dad is? Dave would kill him."

"That's true…."

"I believe you said we were going shopping today?" John said changing the topic.

"Yeah, I want to get Billy a promise ring."

"Don't guys usually give girls those?"

"Yeah, but I want to make sure everyone knows he is mine and they don't stand a chance. Don't worry, it will be a manly one." I smiled, getting up.


	33. Chapter 33

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!**

The rest of the day was fun. After John and I shopped we ate. He had his arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the hotel.

"Whoa! It's John Cena & Cassy! Awesome! Can I have your autographs!" A kid asked

"Sure lil man, what's your name?" John said squatting down to his level.

"Markus thanks a lot!"

Cena signed the paper, then gave it to me. I wrote my name and handed it back to him.

"So are you two dating? I thought you were with Billy?"

"No sweetheart, I am with Billy, John's just a really good friend. He's like my brother."

"Oh, ok!" He smiled and walked off.

**I looked at John as walked into the hotel. "Me dating you? That's funny." I said making a disgusted face.**

"**Ouch, Cass, that's harsh, it really is."**

**I playfully shoved him, "So when you gonna ask Jessi?"**

"**As soon as you tell Billy about the script. And don't try and trick me either, cause I'll ask him."**

**I gave John a dirty look, "That's a low-blow John."**

"**I know, but as much as you want us together I figure it shouldn't take long."**

"**We'll see." I grumbled.**

**He walked me to my room. "Think about it Cassy, do what's right for you."**

**John gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**I nodded and walked in.**

BILLY's P.O.V.

"Jessi, what's going on with Cassy?" I asked, walking to the car.

"Umm…. what do you mean?" She asked.

"She's been acting weird, I know she's hiding something, I just don't know what and I know you do." I said putting Lacy into her seat.

"Billy, I want to tell you, trust me. But I can't. It's not my place. Ask Cassy, talk to her about it."

"Every time I ask, she says its nothing and brushes me off. It's getting on my nerves." I got in and looked at Jessi, "Doesn't she trust me enough to talk to me about it?" I said quietly.

"Of course she trusts you!"

"Then why won't she tell me what's going on?" I said getting angry.

"I don't know Billy…Hun, your just gonna have to ask her."

**CASSY'S P.O.V.**

**When I walked in no one was there. It was only 8:30 but I was tired. So I slipped on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about the script.**

BILLY'S P.O.V.

I walked Jessi to her room, and went to mine. I walked in, turning on the lights. I noticed Cassy already in bed. I laid Lacy down on the other bed, pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I took off my pants & shirt then crawled into bed. I studied Cass and asked myself why she wasn't telling me what was going on.


	34. Chapter 34

**ANOTHER SHORT ONE**

I woke the next day feeling refreshed. I took a quick shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a Randy Orton t-shirt. I woke Billy up, cause I was bored.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored."

He looked over to Lacey's bed. "Cassy, Lace isn't even up yet. What are you doing up?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "My body woke me up."

"Well, my body clock says it's too damn early. I'll get up when the kid gets up." He rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Fine." I huffed. I got up and pulled out some paper and wrote: "Bought you a present yesterday. It's inside the box, don't worry, it doesn't mean marriage. Hope you like it!"

I put it under the box on the table.

Half and hour later I was bored as hell, so I jotted down a note telling him I left and walked out. I cruised around the hotel, which was boring for eight am. So I decided to walk around the block. There was nothing except food places and a salon. "What the heck?" I thought and went into the salon.

Couple hours later I walked out with Cherry red highlights and a manicure.

**BILLY'S P.O.V.**

**"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Lacy sang.**

"**What?" I rolled over, opening my eyes.**

"**Mama left you a present."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Its on table, can I watch cartoons?"**

**I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Hand me the remote."**

**She did and I put on cartoons for her. I got up and went to the table.**

**I picked up a piece of paper: ~Baby, I went out I was bored. Call me when you get up! Love you ~Cassy. I set that down and picked up the other paper. "Doesn't mean marriage?" I questioned and opened the box. I looked at the ring. "A promise ring?" I questioned confused. "Why would she get one for me? Guess I should get one for her." I mumbled.**

**I picked up my cell, "Who do you want to see today baby?"**

"**Uncle Randy!"**

"**Ok, let me call him." I dialed his number.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, Randy it's Billy, what you doing today?"**

"**Nothing, relaxing before the house show, why?"**

"**Can you watch Lacy for a few hours? I need to pick something up for Cassy, and I don't want Lacy to see it."**

"**What you getting?"**

"**A promise ring, she gave me one this morning, so I need to get her one."**

"**Ummm…. Ok? Cool? When you brining the rugrat by?"**

"**20 minutes?"**

"**Sounds good."**

"**Ok, thanks."**

"**No problem."**

**I called John next.**

"**Hey man, what's up?" Cena answered.**

"**Want to go to the mall with me?"**

"**Your gonna buy her a ring too?" He chuckled.**

"**Yeah, can you go?"**

"**Sure, when?"**

"**25 minutes, I'm dropping Lacy off with Randy after we get ready."**

"**Cool, alright, I'll meet you in the lobby."**

"**Thanks man." I hung up my phone. "I'm gonna hop into the shower, I'll be right back ok?"**

**She nodded, not taking her eyes off the TV.**

**I got in and out, slipped on baggy jeans with chains and a slipknot t-shirt. I spiked my hair and got Lacy dressed.**

I knocked on Randy's door, he opened it, "Here's my favorite girl!"

"Uncle Randy!" Lacy yelled.

"My Munchkin." Randy said taking her from my arms.

"Be good for Uncle Randy, ok?"

She nodded and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks again."

He waved me off, "I love spending time with her."

**AT THE MALL**

"**John, I don't know which one to buy!" I complained frustrated.**

"**Well, her favorite colors red, go with that."**

**We walked over to all the red jewelry and a couple minutes later I found one.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**YOU KNOW THE DRILL**_

I walked into the hotel all smiles, today had been good so far, the storyline far from my mind. I walked by the café ad heard whistles, so I turned around and walked in.

"Ok, who was whistling?" I grinned.

"Cass, damn!" Jeff said walking up.

"Sorry, didn't know it was you." Nitro said turning back to his food.

I smiled, "So you like?"

"Yeah, you look good."

"Guess what else I got done!" I exclaimed showing him my hands.

"Who are you and what have you done with my tomboy Cassy?" He said seriously.

I punched his shoulder, "I felt like being girly, so what?"

"I'm just giving you shit, you look good."

"Thanks Jeff, I'm heading up."

"Be careful."

"Always."

I made my way to the elevator and Rhodes got in the same time. I could feel him looking me up and down. "Cody, what are you doing?" I said turning to him. "Oh, my bad, didn't know it was you."

I chuckled, " I'm throwing everyone off today."

"I bet, you look totally different."

"In a good way?"

"Definitely in a good way." He smiled.

"Good, thanks." I got off on my floor and walked towards my room.

"Princess?"

"Yes daddy?" I smiled, turning to Mark.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"I put cherry highlights in, oh and lookie," I showed him my fingers, "I got these done too."

"Nice, felt like being girly?"

I nodded.

"You busy?"

"No."

"Why don't you come in and talk to me?" It sounded more like a demand.

I sighed; I knew we would be having this conversation sometime.

He held his hotel door open for me. I walked in and stood nervously a few feet inside the door.

"Do you want to talk here or walk and talk?'

"Ice cream and talk."

"Sounds fair, lets go."

**15 minutes later we each had ice cream cones and were walking down the road.**

"**So the script?" He asked looking at me.**

"**Yeah…about that…" I trailed off.**

"**Have you told Billy?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I don't want him to know until he has too…"**

"**Is that really your choice?"**

**I looked at him confused.**

"**He has just a right to know about it as you do. It involves him as well. He should know about it."**

**I sighed, "I know….I just…." I couldn't find the right words.**

"**You're scared and that's to be expected, but Billy can help you if you let him. You know he doesn't like Candice what so ever, so you shouldn't be worried about it. This will be fine, you just have to trust yourself and him."**

**I grinned at him, "Thanks Mark, I know I need too, but it's hard."**

"**Is that why Jessi came on the road?"**

**I blushed, "I asked her to quit her job, I'm so selfish."**

"**No, just paranoid. And I know she'd ask you, if it were the other way around."**

**I nodded and we walked into the lobby of our hotel.**

"**So when you going to tell him?"**

"**Later, I don't know when, but soon, don't worry dad."**

**He smiled and led me to my room. "If you need me, just call and I'm come running as quick as possible."**

"**You probably shouldn't run, you might hurt your knees." I grinned.**

"**Hey now, you smartass!" He ruffled up my hair.**

"**Dad!" I complained.**

"**I'll see you later princess."**

"**Later dad." I kissed his cheek and went into my room**.

I looked around, but nobody was there. I pulled out my phone and called Billy.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, where are you?"

"Walking into the hotel where are you?"

"In our room."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few. Love you."

"Love you too hun." I closed my phone and sat down in a chair.

~Should I tell him now? Or wait? When would be the best time? How do I bring it up?~

My thoughts were interrupted when some one walked in.

"Hey." Billy came over and kissed me.

"Hey, what were you doing?"

"Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yeah, I got cherry highlights and," I showed him my nails.

"Wow, my girlfriends actually being girly, what a shock!" He teased.

"Hey, now!" I laughed. "You never did answer my question."

"I had to pick something up, no biggie."

"What'd you get?"

"Nothing."

"Bull, but your not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." He smiled.

"Where's Lacy?"

"With Randy, I dropped her off this morning."

"So we have a couple more hours to ourselves?"

He rose and eyebrow and smirked.


	36. Chapter 36

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, READ AND REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE!**

We were cuddled up when Billy's phone rang.

"Hello?" He mumbled. "Yeah, we'll be there in few, thanks."

"Was that Randy?"

"Yeah, he wants to leave for the house show soon."

We got up and put our clothes on.

"Do we need to be at the show?" I asked.

"Probably not, why, you want to do something?"

"There really isn't anything to do." I admitted.

"True." He sighed.

**I knocked on Randy's door, and John answered.**

**"Where's my baby at?" I questioned.**

**"On the couch playing with Jessi." He let us in.**

**"Mama!" She yelled and ran to me.**

**"Hey, did you have fun today?"**

**"Yeah, Uncle Randy played Barbie's with me!"**

**I laughed, and looked at Randy, "Can you imagine how much a picture like that would sell for?"**

**"Shut up, I did it only because she wanted me too!"**

**I looked back at Lacy, "Do you want to go to the show or stay here?"**

**"Go to show, I wanna see Grandpa and Papa Vince."**

**"Papa might be busy, but we'll see."**

**She frowned.**

**"If he's busy there's nothing I can do. We'll at least try though."**

**"Okay."**

**"Jessi, who you riding with?"**

**"John."**

**"Ok, we'll meet you there."**

**Billy, Lacy & I went back to our room, I changed and we were off.**

_AT THE ARENA_

"Billy, I'm going to ask Vince if I can take a few days off, so I can go home and see my mom."

"Do you want me to come with?"

I looked at him, "Actually I'm planning on kidnapping my mom and hanging out, just the two of us."

"That's cool, just be careful."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to talk to Vince." I said getting up.

"Ok babe."

I made my way to Vince's office and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and took a seat.

"Cassy, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to ask for a few days off. I'd like to go home and spend some time with my mom before the story line kicks off. If that's ok."

"Of course you can. We're just airing the confrontation on Monday, so you can take off till next Monday if you'd like."

"Really? Wow, I won't be gone that long, but probably five days."

"Take your time, don't rush."

"Thanks Vince, I appreciate it. Oh, Lacy was asking to see Papa Vince earlier. I told her as long as you weren't busy I'd let her stop by."

"I'm never too busy for her, bring her by whenever."

"Which I'm sure will be as soon as possible."

He smiled and I left.

**I made my way to the men's locker room and knocked.**

**The door opened, "Well hello, what do I owe this pleasure?"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"By the way, my names Dolf…"**

**My arm swung back and I hit him; I didn't mean too, it was just a reaction.**

**"Dude, shut up! I know who you are, I'm not retarded." I brushed past him and walked in to cheers.**

**"Thank you shawty!" Shad praised.**

**"We've been wanting to do that, but we'd get in trouble." JTG smiled.**

**"She will be getting in trouble, nobody punches Dolf…"**

**I stepped up to him, "Didn't I tell you to shut up? I'd do that before I punch you again, ya understand?" I glared at him.**

**He looked shocked.**

**John came up behind me and swung an arm around me. "Dolf, I don't believe you've met Cassy, one of Vince's favorite people, so good luck telling on her. He'll think you deserved it."**

**He turned sour, "We'll see," and stormed out.**

**"What's got you so tense? You've never actually straight out punched one of the guys before." Jeff asked. John glanced at me.**

**"Nothing, do one of you have a lab-top?**

**"Yeah." Cody said pulling it out.**

**"What you need one for?" Randy asked.**

**I took it from Cody and started it up, "I need to book a ticket to KC a.s.a.p."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Everything alright?"**

**"Nothing happened, everything's cool. I'm just going home to spend a few days with my mom."**

**Everyone eyed me suspiciously. I tried to ignore them and find myself a ticket.**

**"Well, I'm hungry, who wants food?" Randy stated.**

**Everyone looked at me, then stated they were starving. They all but ran out of the room, no doubt to go ask Billy, Mark or Dave what was up with me.**

**I found a flight that was leaving at 6:30am and booked that one, eager to get home.**

I shut off the computer and pulled out my cell.

I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mama."

"Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I booked a flight to come home tomorrow."

"What happened? Are you and Billy alright?"

"Everything's good, I just miss you and wanted to see you before this storyline starts."

"What storyline is it?"

I sighed, "I'll explain it to you in person."

"That bad?"

"Kind of."

"When are you landing?"

"8:30am"

"Dang, you must really want to come home, to take that early of a flight."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see.

"Ok, well, I'll be there to pick you up."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome."

I hung up my phone and leaned back against the lockers, closing my eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

_**YEAH, ITS EXTREMELY SHORT, SORRY! I'VE UPDATED MY DADS BEST FRIEND LAST WEEK, SO GO TAKE A LOOK IF YA WANT!**_

"A six am flight? Are you crazy? That means you gotta be at the airport no later than 5am!" Billy exclaimed.

"I know, I'm just excited to see mom, I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Naw, Jessi already volunteered."

He looked at me for a second, and then went over to Lacy who was eating a snack. I packed my stuff so I'd be ready.

"Are you at least going to get some sleep?"

"Yeah, a couple hours are better than nothing. Come on Lacy, let's go to bed."

I put her in one bed, and laid down in another. I figured Billy would come lay down with me, but he didn't, he stayed in the main room. It kind of hurt for a few seconds, until I pushed it out of my head.

**I woke up to my cell. "Hello?"**

**"I'll be by in 10 minutes to get you."**

**"Ok, thanks." I got up quietly, trying not to wake Billy, but realized the bed was empty.**

**I walked into the main room to see him passed out on the couch.**

**I double-checked everything making sure I wasn't forgetting anything, then set my bags by the door.**

**Jessi knocked quietly. I opened the door for her, "Give me a sec."**

**I went over to Billy and kissed his forehead, then left.**

**"You're not going to wake him?"**

**"No, he needs his sleep."**

**"He would want you too."**

**"I don't want him to be cranky later."**

**"Excuses, excuses." She mumbled.**

I woke up to Lacy nudging me.

"What Princess?"

"Why you on the couch?"

I rubbed my eyes, "I just fell asleep here, you want to watch cartoons?"

She nodded vigorously, so I turned them on and watched a few with her.

"I'm hungry."

"Let's take showers then we can eat ok?"

"Okay."

We showered and I dressed Lacy in jeans and one of G.D's shirts. I pulled on some black dickeys and a black ACDC shirt. I didn't feel like spiking my hair, so I left it being shaggy. I put on a belt, grabbed my wallet, phone and opened the door.

"If you're hungry, let's go."

She ran out and we made our way to the café.

**"Daddy! Daddy!" She tugged at my shirt.**

**"What's up?" I asked looking down at her.**

**"Look! There's Grandpa, Papa, Mark, H, John, Randy & Jeff! Can we _PLEASE_ eat with them?" She have me the puppy dog eyes.**

**"If they have room."**

**We made our way over to them.**

**"Hey you two, how's it going?" Dad asked giving Lacy a hug.**

**"Good, you?"**

**"Same ole', same ole', you heard from Cassy yet?"**

**"No, I figure she's too excited to see her mom at the moment. I'll get a call later."**

**He nodded and we sat down.**


	38. Chapter 38

**HERE YA GO Brattany & ChainGangShorty54! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I HAVE 39 AND 40 ALREADY WRITTEN, I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON TYPING CHAPTER 41, BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME!!! MY BROTHER'S COMING HOME SOON FOR HIS PRE-DEPLOYMENT LEAVE AND I WON'T BE WRITING MUCH UNTIL HE LEAVES IN MARCH, CAUSE I PLAN ON SPENDING A LOT OF TIME WITH HIM! HE'S GOING OVERSEAS NEXT MONTH AND SUCKS =(**

Five days have come and gone and I didn't hear from Cassy all that much, it kind of bothered me, but then again I wasn't too worried. I missed her like crazy though, as did Lacy.

"Where's mama at?" Lacy asked, going through one of Cassy's bags that she left.

"Not in there, what are you doing?"

"Where she at?"

"She'll be at the arena tonight, you can see her there."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" I said turning to her.

"What's this?" She held out an envelope.

"I dunno." I said taking it from her. I read the label, _~Storyline for Cassy and Billy~_

"What storyline, this one?"

"Huh?" Lacy questioned.

"Nothing, go watch T.V. until its time to go."

She nodded and ran to the couch.

I flipped it over, debating on whether to open it or not. I was curious because I haven't heard anything about what I was supposed to be doing. Curiosity finally won, so I sat down and opened it. Red started appearing as I read the words printed on the paper. Anger coursed through my veins as I realized this was why she was acting weird, this was why Jessi came on the road.

"How could she keep this from me?"

"Daddy, what is it?" Snapped me out of my thoughts.

I shoved the papers back into the envelope, then folded it up and placed it in my pocket.

"Nothing baby, you ready?"

She nodded, excited.

When we arrived at the arena she told me she wanted to hang out with the divas, so I dropped her off with them and found a quite hallway. I pulled out the script and read it again, once again; I was pissed.

**I pulled up to the arena excited to be back. I'd had a ton of fun with my mom, but I missed everybody, especially Billy and Lacy.**

**I found our locker room, there were bags already in it, so my family must already be there. I took a quick shower and changed into tight blue jeans and a red polo. I straightened my hair, applied some makeup and was out the door.**

**I figured I'd stop by catering first, that's where Billy probably was. I walked in and took a look around. I bounced over to my crew.**

**"Cass! Your back!" Jessi yelled getting up and hugging me.**

**"How was the trip?"**

**"Good, and mom sends her blessings to everyone."**

**"Tell her thank you." Mark said hugging me next.**

**"Where's Billy and Lacy?"**

**"Lacy's with the Diva's, I don't know where Billy is, probably your guys locker room."**

**"No, I was just there, that's weird." I said sitting down with them.**

**"So what are you doing tonight?"**

**"Nothing, her and I's confrontation is going to be aired, but that's it. Then I think Her and AJ are going to talk shit."**

**"Does Billy know about the script?" Mark asked.**

**"No, I'm going to tell him tonight."**

**"Bout damn time Cass." John said, glancing at Jessi.**

**"I know, I'm going to find him, the sooner the better tonight."**

**They all nodded.**

I checked the men's locker, the Diva's, even Vince's, but no Billy. So I decided to roam the hallways.

_~Why can't I find him? Does he already know?~_ I made my way outside and dug to find a cigarette. I smoked one, then another before heading back inside to search for Billy.

I tried everywhere again, then I thought to try the ring. I walked down the ramp and sure enough I saw Billy sitting in the stands a few feet away from the ring. As I got closer I noticed his face. He was staring off into space and had a ton of different emotions running across his eyes. I slowed down, nervous. Finally I stood in front of him.

"Billy?"

He slowly raised his head and his eyes met mine, the minute they did I could tell he got angry. To answer my own question: _He knew, oh he knew._

Neither of us spoke, we just stared at each other.

"I was going to tell you." I softly admitted.

"When the night of?"

His tone made me shrink back.

"How long have you known? Oh wait, I know! You've been acting different for about a week or more, so you knew for at least a week and didn't tell me! Why?" He yelled standing up.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to tell you until you had to know….." I trailed off.

"I had a right to know the minute you did! This involves me as well, not just you! The whole fucking world does not revolve around you Cassandra! It affects me! Not just you! I found out tonight from a piece of paper, which _MY_ daughter found, that AJ's gonna be all up on my girlfriend! How do you think that makes me feel?" He screamed.

I looked down, tears forming.

"I guess I just don't understand why you don't trust me enough to tell me this shit!"

"I do trust you! And how do you think I feel? Candice is gonna be almost fucking you!" I screamed, not letting my tears fall.

"So you didn't tell me because you're insecure? Of Candice? You know me better than that, or you should. You know I don't like her in anyway, but _no_, you decided to be selfish and take the pussy way out by not telling me!"

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "I didn't tell you because I was scared."

He gave me a dirty look, and walked up to me, ending the conversation. "I got this for you before you left, hope you enjoy it." He tossed me a box and started to walk away, "I won't be in the locker room, have fun getting a ride back to the hotel, and don't even think of staying with me tonight."

I fell into a chair and sobbed.

**I got to the Diva's locker room and pounded on the door.**

**"Hey….Billy, what's wrong?" Mickie asked.**

**"Don't worry about it, can Lacy stay with one of you tonight?"**

**"Of course! You and Cassy going out?"**

**My anger soared, "No and I don't give a fuck where she goes tonight."**

**She was taken back, "Wa, what happened?"**

**"Nothing, I'll get Lacy tomorrow, thanks."**

**I quickly walked to our locker room, grabbed my shit and left.**

**I watched Billy storm up the ramp and disappear behind the curtain, my head dropped into my hands, ~Why did I fucking wait so long to tell him? Was I really being selfish? Was I a bad person for not telling him?**


	39. Chapter 39

**My brother left today…anytime between now and March 28th, he'll be shipped overseas. I'm really sad. I'm still typing chapter 41, but I should update chapter 40 whenever…Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!**

I was laughing at John when Mickie ran into catering, straight to us.

"What's up Micks?" Randy asked.

"Billy's pissed and left! He came to the locker room, asked if we could watch Lacy for tonight, I said yeah and asked if he and Cassy were going out, and he said he didn't give a fuck where she went tonight!" She exclaimed out of breath.

The guys and I jumped up, I shot John a worried look. "We got to find both of them." I said.

"I'm not doing anything tonight, I'll go find my son. Mark, care to join me?" Dave asked. Mark nodded.

"I'll find Cassy." I stated.

"We'll help." John, Randy and Jeff said.

"Alright, but I need to talk to her first when we do."

We left catering and went in different directions.

I decided to check the ring. I got near the curtain and could hear her crying. I pulled out my cell and called John. "Hey. I found her, she's in the stands."

"We're on our way."

"Just remember to stay back for a few."

I hung up and made my way to my sister. She didn't look up as I walked over to her.

"Sis?" I questioned standing in front of her.

**I heard Jessi's voice, but didn't look up.**

**"He called me selfish and insecure," I choked out, "And I know I am, but….."**

**She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I leaned on her, letting my tears fall.**

**"He's never been that angry or upset before. He actually scared me."**

**"He was just reacting to being so shocked."**

**"I know but he promised…"**

**"Is she alright?" John's voice was strained.**

**Jessi told them the little I've told her. You could feel the atmosphere tense, cause the guys got upset.**

**"Everything he said was true, I am selfish and insecure." I muttered.**

**"What else did he say sweetheart?" Jeff asked sitting in front of me.**

**I told them, and showed them the box; "He threw me this, said he wasn't going to be in the locker room, told me good luck finding a ride to the hotel and told me not to go to our room tonight."**

**"What is it?" Jeff asked.**

**I opened it and saw a ring, a promise ring. That just made me cry harder.**

**"Come here hunny, let's get you back to the hotel." John said standing me up.**

**"I'm not going near our room." I snapped harshly.**

**"You won't, you can stay with me sis." Jessi stated.**

**We got up, but my knees buckled. John picked me up, but Randy held out his arms.**

**"I've only got a small part tonight, and its at the end. I'll take her."**

**I put my arms around Randy's neck, and my legs across his waist, still crying. We made our way to the back, where worried/concerned eyes were on us.**

"I'm going to kill him." I said to myself going to his hotel room. I just got off the phone with Jeff who told me what Cassy had said.

"Dave, calm down, you can't loose your cool." Mark warned.

I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door, no answer; so I let myself in. I noticed a few bags packed by the door.

"Those would be Cassy's." Mark said looking around.

"Billy?" I questioned.

No answer, we looked around the room, but it was empty.

"Let's go search the hotel." Mark calmly stated.

"Yeah, let's try the bar, then gym."

**Once I got to the hotel, I threw what bags she had left by the door. I laid down, trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working so well. So I ordered a bottle of Jack and a case of beer. I chugged through the beer and still felt anger so I cracked open my bottle. I felt the anger disappear as I drank, so I kept drinking until the bottle was gone, and then I ordered another. I sat there staring at the empty bottles, and decided to take a walk.**

We checked the bar 1st, but no Billy, so we walked into the gym. Sure enough, he was sitting in the corner, head in his hands.

"Dave, remember, be calm. He's probably drunk so don't get him into a fight."

I nodded, and we walked up to him.

"Billy."

He looked up and wiped his eyes.

"How much have you drank?"

"Not enough." He slightly slurred.

I could tell he was tipsy, but not drunk, so that was good.

We squatted down next to him.

"Want to tell us what's up?"

He lowered his head. "Lacy found a envelope in her suite case, I read it…it was the script." He said pulling it out of his pocket.

I took it and placed it in my back pocket. "Then what?"

"We got the arena, I dropped Lacy off with the Diva's, and I took off. I couldn't help but keep re-reading it, and every time I did, the angrier I got. Then she found me and I blew up." He looked at Mark, then me.

"Dad, it feels like she doesn't trust me enough, but what's worse, I did what I told her I'd never do."

"What's that?" I questioned watching silent tears fall down his face.

"I told her I'd never blow up on her like that, she's petrified of guys when they're like that. I hurt her not only with my words, but also with my actions."

"Right now are you more upset that she didn't tell you or because you hurt her?" Mark questioned.

He sighed, "More because I hurt her. I made her cry; I couldn't bare to see the tears forming, so I just walked away. I wanted to be mad, I HAVE a right to be mad."

We nodded in agreement.

Billy got lost in his own thoughts.

I looked at him, "Why don't we get you upstairs so you can get some sleep?"

"I won't be able to sleep, but ok."

"Kid, once your head hits the pillow, you'll be out. Thanks to the alcohol and you being tired." Mark chuckled.

We helped him and he leaned on me as we left.


	40. Chapter 40

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE POSTED…IT'S BEEN HARD TO WRITE LATELY! THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE STILL READING EVEN THOUGH I AM HORRIBLE AT UPDATING!!!!**

I woke up exhausted. I looked around and saw John, Randy and Jeff passed out on the couch, chair and floor. I noticed Jessi beside me, and thought about last night, and my sadness turned into anger_. ~He knows not to yell at me like that! What a fucking asshole! He promised me!~_

I quietly got up and took a long shower. When I got out and changed, I decided to order room service for everyone.

Once it arrived, I pulled the three carts in and woke everyone up.

"What's that?" John questioned smelling the food aroma.

"Breakfast, so come on and eat."

Everyone got a plate and dug in.

"Cass, how you feeling this morning?" Jeff asked in-between bites.

"I'm not sad anymore."

"That's good." Randy stated.

"I'm pissed."

The guys gave me a confused look; I glanced at Jessi.

"I'll explain." She said, putting down her food.

"Her and I are alike by the fact that we cannot stand getting yelled at by guys. Some yelling is ok, but when they are totally seeing red and shaking, it's another story. The reason is past experiences." She glanced at me; I slightly nodded.

"My reason is because of an ex-boyfriend. Her's is because of her ex-step dad. He used to yell at her for everything. When he got mad, everyone had to run for cover. He used to pick her up by the arms and shake her, grip her so hard it left bruises. She lived in constant fear because of him and his yelling. She could never ask a question in fear of being wrong and getting screamed at. Also, emotional abuse was another tool of his."

"And Billy promised no matter how upset he got, he'd never do it." John said.

I nodded.

We finished eating in silence.

**"So what's on everyone's agenda for the day?" Jessi asked, looking at each of us.**

**"Signing." Randy said, rolling his wrist unconsciously.**

**"Training with Kennedy." Jeff said stretching his arms above his head.**

**She looked at John and I.**

**"I'm going to the gym, I have a dark match I need to be prepared for." I looked at John and rose an eyebrow.**

**"Uhh…Jess, do you want to hang out today?"**

**"Sure."**

**I smiled at him, "I'm so full." I complained.**

**"Comfort food babe." Jess chuckled.**

**"Well, we need to head out." John said standing up.**

**"We'll be checking up with you today, so make sure your phones with you." Randy threatened.**

**"Yes, sir!" I saluted.**

**"Just be careful." Jeff smiled.**

**"Always."**

**"Jess, meet me in the lobby in 30?" John asked opening the door.**

**"Yup." She nodded, getting up.**

**They told us goodbye and left. Jess got up and locked the door behind them, then turned to me.**

**"You sure you'll be alright? I can always tell John we can hang out another day."**

**I shook my head no, "Jess, you deserve to have fun, don't worry bout me. I'm just going to call mom and work out."**

**"Promise?"**

**"Promise."**

**"Pinky swear?"**

**"Pinky swear." I smiled, holding up my pinky.**

**She hooked hers with mine, then went to get ready.**

I changed into a black sports bra and baggy gray sweat pants. 25 minutes later Jessi left. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and made my way to the balcony. I smoked one, before pulling out my cell.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's up?"

"Mama, Billy found out about the script and flipped…"

**I woke up to my phone.**

**"Hello?" I answered half asleep.**

**"Just a forewarning, Randy and Jeff are heading to your room."**

**"Fuck!" I yelled, hanging up. I got up, took a piss, splashed water on my face, and tried to wake up.**

**"Billy, you better open this door!" Randy yelled.**

**I frowned at myself in the mirror, and went to the door. I unlocked and opened it. Randy and Jeff stormed in.**

**"Where's John?" I questioned, expecting him to be here.**

**"With Jessi, though its none of your damn business." Randy hissed.**

**"Where's Cassy, is she alright?"**

**"She's not crying anymore, that stopped around 3:30 this morning, right now she's pissed. Just like we are." Jeff stated, angry as hell.**

**"How could you? You know she gets scared shitless when men are like that!" Randy yelled.**

**I hung my head and sat down in a chair. "I know, I was just so pissed I lost control."**

**"Yeah, you did, and you broke a promise to her." Jeff said sitting in another chair.**

"**I know!" I said sharply. "Trust me, I know! And right now I'm so pissed off at myself, I don't have any room to be mad at her, even though what she did was fucked up."**

**They both looked at me like they were studying. They shared a glance and nodded.**

**"Look I'd let her work out before you talk to her." Randy suggested.**

**"Give her an hour or two, that way she won't have the motivation to beat your ass." Jeff finished.**

**I nodded.**

**"If she asks, we were never here, and we didn't tell you where to find her."**

**"Thanks."**

**They got up and left, I found my pack of cigarettes and went to the balcony for a smoke.**


	41. Chapter 41

**HERE'S CHAPTER 41, I ADDED TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT! MORE THAN I'VE DONE IN AWHILE….HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!**

"Ok, thanks mama, love you." I hung up and put my cell in my pocket.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my I-pod before heading out.

The gym was empty, of course it was only 10am and people had shit to do.

_~Like I will soon, with this storyline.~_

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, which wasn't working too well. I put my earphones in and picked play all Linkin Park songs. I turned the volume up so loud that I couldn't hear myself think; which was good. My main focus was the punching bag, it let me hit it without complaining it was too hard of a punch.

**A few hours later I finally turned down the music, I let my arms fall to my side and I rolled my neck. I felt someone behind me but didn't make a physical notice, until his or her hand touched mine. I swung around and cocked them in the mouth.**

**"Ouch! Holy shit!"**

**"Billy?" I exclaimed, tugging my earphones out. I knelt down next to him on the ground, "What are you doing?"**

**"I wanted to talk to you, but apparently you didn't hear me, so I reached out and now I'm sprawled out on the floor thanks to your wicked right hook."**

**"Come on, you need to put ice on it before it swells." I helped him up and we found a towel and an ice bucket.**

**We walked back to the gym and sat down.**

"Let me look at it." I said concerned, squatting down in front of him.

He removed the ice; yup, I split his lip. "I'm sorry Billy, I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine, I deserved it anyway." He smiled, then winced.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

I stared at him, trying to read what he was thinking.

"I can't find the right words, so I'm just gonna say it." He looked me in the eyes. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that last night, but I had every reason to be pissed."

I nodded; he did have a right.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me when you found out, I am your boyfriend after all. Was it because you don't trust me enough? Or because you don't trust yourself?"

I looked away from him, thinking it over.

"I mean I've never given you a reason to not rust me. I've always stood by your side ever since we started dating. I guess I'm just confused."

I took a deep breath, "It's nothing you've done, trust me. It's all me, I think I thought I was protecting you from it, in some sort of way. I didn't want you to freak out over it or anything. Plus, you know I don't trust Candace, and well, she's an evil bitch who will try and tear us apart just for something to do…."

"That's not going to happen, and you women have a weird way of thinking about things."

I nodded in agreement.

We sat there for a moment in silence.

"So where does this leave us?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"On the same page before we had our lil' blow up. But you yell at me like that again, and I'll beat your ass, ok?" I stated seriously.

"I won't but don't hide anything else from me."

"Deal?"

"Deal." He leaned over and kissed me.

**LATER AT THE ARENA**

**"So you excited about your dark match?" Randy asked.**

**"Uber excited, I just hope I don't freeze up out there." I replied taking a drink of my Gatorade.**

**"You'll be fine babe." Billy rolled his eyes, putting an arm around my shoulders.**

**"Yeah, you've been trained by the best, so don't fret." Jeff smiled.**

**"Has anybody talked to Jessie or John since this morning?" I questioned.**

**They shook their heads no.**

**"Great! That better mean he's asked her out."**

**Billy was about to question that when my name got called. I looked up at Vince.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Come talk to me."**

**I got up, gave Billy a quick kiss and walked over to him.**

**"What's up?"**

**"The dark match is between you and Jillian and not scripted, so whoever wins, wins."**

**My face lit up, "Thanks Vince!"**

**"Your welcome sweetheart, oh and tonight while Billy's away A.J's going to…"**

**I listened and nodded. "Ok, thanks, I'll go tell him now."**

**"Have fun." He smiled and walked off.**

**I went back over to my table.**

**"What'd he want?"**

**I told them everything.**

"So Billy, I hear you got a busted lip." Dave teased sitting down.

"Yeah, my girl's got a wicked right hook." He half smiled.

"Unintentional or intentional?" Dave questioned.

"I didn't know it was him!" I defended myself.

"Unintentional dad." Billy said rolling his eyes.

"I'd hate to see what she could do to you if she actually wanted too." Randy shuttered.

"Wanna find out?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Naw, I think I'll pass. Don't want any bruises or broken bones on this handsome body."

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"So what's your ring gear gonna be?" Jeff asked.

"You'll have to wait and see."


	42. Chapter 42

**OK, SO THIS IS CHAPTER 42, IT'S NOT LONG; IT'S REALLY SHORT. BUT HEY, 3 UPDATES IN A NIGHT IS EXTREMELY GOOD FOR ME!**

"Ok, I can do this, I can do this." I reminded myself as I paced back on forth. I checked my cell and had to get ready. I picked out a pair of black tight jeans with rips in them, which were tight as hell and a blood red beater that clung to my body and chest. It was low cut to show off some cleavage and stopped an inch or two below my bust. I pulled out a black bandanna that Mark had given me and tied it up in my hair so it would stay out of my face. I applied my eyeliner, barley any eye shadow and glanced at my phone. "10 minutes to go." I took a deep breath and walked out my door to the gorilla.

**I saw all my trainers along with Vince, Stephanie and Jessi waiting for me.**

**Whistles started, as I got closer.**

**"Damn girl!" Randy exclaimed.**

**"Badass Cass!" Jeff praised.**

**"Sexy Mama!" Jess winked.**

**"Too revealing." Billy, Mark and Dave stated at the same time.**

**Everyone's head turned to them.**

**"Guy's I'm only showing my stomach and some chest. At least I'm wearing pants and not a skirt."**

**"No skirts!" Mark barked.**

**"Dad!" I said, my voice raising.**

**"A discussion for another time Mark?" Steph said coming over to me. "You look good. Just remember to do your best and have fun."**

**"The fans will love you, just go out, have fun and whatever happens, happens." Vince smiled giving me a hug.**

**"Your up." Steph smiled.**

**I nodded, took a deep breath and walked out from behind the curtain.**

**"She's not gonna freeze is she?" Jessi asked.**

**"Naw babe, she should be good." John stated.**

**Everyone watched from backstage intently.**

The minute I walked behind the curtain I was getting hugged.

"You did awesome out their girl!" Jess praised.

"Totally natural." Randy smiled.

"You didn't freeze, we were right." Billy smiled, kissing me.

"So how was it?" Vince asked.

I beamed at him, "That was fucking awesome! It's such an adrenaline rush!" I exclaimed.

"Glad you had a good time, you looked good out their, right at home." Vince gave me a hug and left.

"Cass, go take a shower and get ready for later, and," Steph paused, "great job out there and congratulations on your first win." She smiled and walked away.

"Guess I do smell." I laughed.

"Let's go take care of that shower." Billy grinned leading the way.


	43. Chapter 43

**SO I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN, BUT OH-WELL! YEAH, IT IS ALSO VERY SHORT. I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, OTHER THAN I DON'T THINK ANYONE READS THIS ANYMORE. HOWEVER, IF YOU DO THAT'S AWESOME!**

"What should I wear?"

"Something sexy, but not too revealing. I don't like the fact that half the world is gonna be checking out my girlfriend."

"You're the one that got me that job." I reminded him looking through my bag. "I think I found an outfit." I said pulling out a pair of light denim jeans that were very tight, but had rips in them.

"And what shirt?" Billy asked looking at my bag then me, "No tube-tops." He added.

"Wasn't thinking about that. How about a simple red spaghetti strap?" I asked pulling it out and holding it up.

"How about a button up blouse, all the way to your neck?"

"Billy, don't be an ass. My chest is hard to hide, you know that."

"Yeah, I agree, that'll do. It's simple enough." He sighed with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and put the clothes on.

"So when are you going to do this?"

"In about five minutes, so I better get going."

"I'm coming with, if he tries anything off camera I'ma beat his ass!"

I chuckled.

**The camera started up close on Mickie and I as we were talking and phased out as AJ walked up. Mickie's eyes got wide and she walked off.**

**"What do you want?" I hissed.**

**He smiled as he put an arm on the wall next to my head.**

**"You of course."**

**"pshhh, well good luck with that one, cause it ain't gonna happen."**

**He leaned in towards my face, I could feel his breath; it smelled like chocolate and mint! Yummy!**

**"Oh, it will, trust me. You won't be able to resist me for long." His finger traced over my cheekbone, down my throat and over my chest a little.**

**I almost shuddered, but held it in.**

**I pushed his hand away and smacked him in the face, then walked off.**

**"CUT!"**

I ran over to Billy before he could reach AJ.

"Hey asshole! Your hand wasn't supposed to touch her chest!" Billy yelled.

"Just thought I'd add it for effect." AJ smirked, eyes sparkling.

"I'll show you effect." Billy grumbled, pushing past me.

"Son!"

"Billy!"

Dave & John got infront of him, pushing him back.

"He's just doing it to piss you off." Dave said.

"Yeah, BAD wrestlers seem to add more." I said throwing AJ a look.

"You weren't supposed to slap me, that was added; so you must be a BAD wrestler."

"No, I added it because you added something, being an asshole!"

"Babe, I just know how to get to you."

I growled at him and took a step foreward.

"Hey now, sis, be the better person." Randy said grabbing me by the belt loop.

I took a deep breath, "You're a dick."

"I've got one, wanna---"

"Shut your mouth AJ before I let my son go." Dave threatened.

He threw us a hard glare then walked off.

**Dave & John made sure he was gone before they let go of Billy.**

**"You two should learn to control your tempers." Dave scolded.**

**"What tempers?" I laughed.**

**He shook his head, "From now on, unless the script calls for both of you to be present; the one not needed will be safely in the locker room."**

**"Why?" I complained.**

**"For everyone's safety, Also, we would all like for you both to keep your jobs."**

**"Plus, one of us might not be around to hold you back." Randy said smiling.**

**"Whatever." I waved it off, "Lets grab Lacy and get back to the hotel, I'm tired." I yawned."Guess Billy's not getting any tonight." Jessi laughed.**

**I just flipped her off as we walked away.**


End file.
